High School Daze!
by Kanomi-Fro
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has the perfect life. Until she finds out her boyfriend, Koga, is cheating on her with Kykyo! And. . . Miroku? They want their revenge! And their getting help from our favorite hanyou ! Parody to John Tucker Must Die! Mildly entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

High School Days!

This takes place in present day, Tokyo. It's sorta a parody of a high school movie using the Inuyasha characters. Except they all wear the same clothes, because I like the clothes from the feudal era (except Koga, if I decide 2 put him in, because his clothes are UGLY!!! And Sango's need to change, because of her character). And it's not exactly a parody, because I could decide to make it a serious one or something stupid. It depends on if I'm hyper or serious. . .

Kagome was your stereotypical popular chick. She had perfect hair, perfect nails, perfect body, almost perfect friends.

Koga (I decided to include him, after all) was your stereotypical football player. Big muscles, not so perfect grades, wavy hair, and of course, dating the popular chick.

Sango was your stereotypical nerd. She knew everything about computers, wore suspenders and huge thick glasses on a regular basis, but Sango, unlike most nerds, was "with" someone. Ok, you just know who this is gonna be!

Miroku was your stereotypical pervert. He liked to touch, he liked to peek, and he got slapped on a regular basis. He was with Sango, because he thought she would be desperate and go ahead when he tried to make "the move". Fortunately, Sango wasn't desperate, she had an entire community of nerds just a-waitin for her and Miroku to break up.

Kykyo was your stereotypical-nevermind, I don't like Kykyo! Oh, wait, I got an idea! Ok, here we go:

Kykyo was your stereotypical school slut! I'm sure I don't need to go any further! She won't really be in the story much(although she will be mentioned) but I felt like putting her somewhere. Hmm. . . Oh, and she had been dating Inuyasha, but then dumped his ass for Miroku, and then dumped his ass for Koga who was dating Kagome, which means Koga's cheating on Kagome.

Inuyasha was your stereotypical dude who's popular among a certain group of people, but not the school in general. He was popular with the gothic kids. He, himself wasn't gothic, but they liked his "I don't give a damn attitude" , and he hung around with them since no one else really did.

"Ow!" Miroku cried one day in computer class. And no, it was not for rubbing Sango's ass again! This time it was for looking at porn on the internet, although it was still Sango's hand.

"Does he EVER stop?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who's seat had just happened to be assigned next to hers. He gave her a small shrug. He wasn't about to start up a conversation with "Miss Thang". He didn't talk to people like her. Although apparently he shrugged at them. . .

RING!!!!!! The last bell of the day rung, which sent them all rushing out of the class room. All the kids rushed onto the school buses to get home. All the kids that could afford bus fair. It sent Inuyasha walking home to his trailer. As Kagome got off of the bus and into her house, she found herself thinking about the silver haired boy she had met in computer class. The boy she'd never even noticed before that day. . .

Ok, guys, what do you think so far? I'm open to constructive criticism, so you don't have to tell me it's good (although I would appreciate it. . . ) . Reviews please! I'm very sorry that I accidentally unposted this one. . . I was up till midnight last nigh writing chapter five and suddenly wondered if I could turn this into a book (I was TIRED). That's why I took it down. Sry  . Then I remembered that it was a parody, so I'd get my ass sued if I tried it! And also it's incredibly short.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (that I stupidly didn't put one in my 1st chapter): I do not own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyo would be brutally killed FOR GOOD. There wouldn't be any of this back from the dead crap! Ok, & I changed the rating to T because of some of the following content. I'm still not doing fluffys or lemons, though!

Kagome walked into her house and still found herself thinking about Inuyasha. Why was she still thinking about him? She couldn't even remember exactly what his name was.

As Inuyasha jimmied his lock on his trailer with a coat hanger he found laying around, he found himself still thinking about where he could have possibly lost his key.

The next day at school, they all had to sit in the auditorium for some boring rules about the Farside Highschool trip that was coming up the next weekend. Each year in the 11th grade basketball team went to Farside Highschool for a game against Farside's team. The rest of the grade was allowed to come and watch if they payed and turned in the permission slip. They all got to stay in hotel rooms because it was so far away.

Kagome wasn't really looking forward to it like everyone else was. She wanted to go, but she was almost positive that Koga was going to "Make his move". She didn't want him to turn into a Miroku. He was so sweet. She didn't want to see him go all perverted! But he was a guy. They were going to a hotel. What else was he supposed to do?

However, Koga wasn't planning on anything. He was getting everything he needed from Kykyo.

Inuyasha wasn't even going to go. He didn't get into all that preppy crap. He didn't care if it was a big deal to the WHOLE school. Even his little gothic group was going. He decided he wasn't really gonna hang out with them anymore, though. They were pretty boring. He was fine on his own.

After they walked out of the auditorium and into their classes, Kagome was trying to think of an excuse not to go.

And we finally come to the beloved computer class where Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting next to eachother. Kagome kept tapping her fingers on the keyboard, nervous about the trip, and not even noticing that she was typing random letters in her instant message to her friend across the room.

"Ugh. Will you stop that? It's getting annoying" Inuyasha said.

"Sorry" Kagome said, absentmindedly, not even realizing that she was still doing it.

"What's your deal anyway?" he asked, still hating the noise it made.

"Boyfriend stuff" she said.

"You're depressed cuz Koga left you for that whore?" he asked. He heard from Miroku, when he was blowing off some steam, that that was why she had left him. To be with Koga. Kagome's Koga. Hey, I just noticed how good their names sound together! Koga and Kagome. Kagome and Koga. Sry, now back to the story.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't you know Kykyo and Koga were together?" he asked. _She doesn't even know _ he thought to himself.

Well you can imagine how this really pissed off Kagome! After class:

"KOGA! You BASTARD! How could you see that SLUT while you were seeing me?" she screamed at him in the hallway. Everyone was staring at them. Koga's face was turning really red.

"I-I'm not! I swear! I haven't been seeing Kykyo!" he said innocently. It was rather convincing. Kagome thought how stupid she was to herself for a minute.

"Koga, I'm sorry. I heard it from someone else, I guess it was just a rumor. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" she said.

She ran out to the bus feeling really embarrassed. How could she even think that? How could she be so stupid as to go by what some hanyou told her?

She got home and ran into her room. She layed on her bed just thinking about it. Koga probably thought she was crazy. Everyone at school probably thought she was crazy. She just replayed the ugly scene over and over in her head. She dialed Koga's number and asked if everything was ok.

"Yeah, Kagome, it's fine" Koga answered.

Even after he said it was ok. Even after he said not to worry about it. The scene was still stuck in her head. She called him a bastard. He calmly replied that he was not seeing Kykyo. Kykyo. That's when it hit her.

She never said Kykyo's name. She said "slut". Not Kykyo. He said Kykyo. He lied. She had a plan, though. She would get her revenge. . .

Ok, peoplez, so what do ya think? In the future, I will be writing a more serious version. But right now, I'm writing a parody type thingy. Speaking of which, have any of you seen: "John Tucker Must Die" ? Just out of curiousity. . .


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaack! Ok, I know my chapters are short-ish, sry. It seems longer on my Microsoft. Thnx 4 the reviews! Now back to the story! Plz excuse it's shortness and stupidity. ; )

Kagome started running to Koga's house, which was only a couple blocks away. Then she slowed down and thought to herself _What am I gonna do once I get down there? Just yell at him and say it's over? That's a crappy plan! I can get a better revenge while I'm "with" him. . . hehehe_

She ran back to her house before her mom or brother noticed her absence. _But still. . . what am I supposed to do?_ She thought. She decided to ride her bike for a bit, that usually helped her think.

"Mom! I'm riding my bike! I'll be back in about half an hour!" she screamed.

"Ok, Kagome!" her mom screamed back.

She hopped on her bike and started pedaling. She rode right past Koga's house and noticed that his car was gone from the driveway. The one he had gotten for his birthday. _Idiot. Probably out with that slut, Kykyo! No, I shouldn't be thinking bad things about Kykyo. She might not know about me, either. Hmm. . ._

Kagome rode into town and was able to stay on the sidewalks. It wasn't very crowded since it was evening. She went past the ice cream parlor and saw Koga's car parked in front of it. She saw Koga inside and stopped her bike right there. She just stared at him for a minute. _He's so cute. . . _she thought _Bad Kagome! He's not cute! He's a pig! _

She just kept riding past him and rode to Rin's house. (an older Rin). Rin was her closest friend. They had met in the second grade and hung out ever since. She figured that if anyone could help her find revenge, it would be Rin.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ She banged on Rin's door a little harder than she had intended to, which sent her Mother rushing to the door.

"Oh, hello, Kagome! Where's the fire?" she asked jokingly. Kagome's face turned red.

"Oh, sorry about that. I forget my own strength sometimes" she said, still blushing.

"That's fine, Kagome. Come on in, Rin's up in her room" she said, gesturing inside with her hand. Kagome walked inside, and up the stairs. Rin's room was the first door up there, next to her brother, Kohaku's (yes, I know Kohaku is Sango's brother, but I felt like changing it!) room.

"Oh, hey, Kagome" she said. "What's up?"

Kagome stormed in and flopped back on Rin's bed, angrily.

"Um, Kagome? What's wrong?" Rin asked. Kagome rarely got that mad.

"Koga's cheating on me! That dumb bastard is with Kykyo!" she screamed.

"Kagome, quiet down! I bet my mom can hear you!" Rin said.

"Sorry, but I just can't believe it!" Kagome said, much quieter.

"How'd you find out? Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Yes! Ok, you know that Inuyasha dude? He told me in computer class, so then I go and scream at Koga in the middle of the hall. He said he wasn't doing anything with Kykyo, but HE said Kykyo! I never said any names, I just said slut! There, so I got a second opinion!" she said in one breath.

"Wow. So have you broken it off with Koga yet?" Rin asked. An evil grin spread across Kagome's face.

"No" she said, then started laughing like a crazy woman.

"Did I miss something here?" Rin asked, looking confused, but entertained at the same time.

"I'm planning my revenge. I can do that better if he doesn't know that I know" she said. Rin started smiling too.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet" she said "I saw Koga down at the ice cream parlor on main street".

"Was he with anybody?" Rin asked.

"Y'know, I didn't look" Kagome said, thoughtfully "I'm gonna go see! I'll call you when I get home!" Kagome said and quickly hopped off the bed and ran outside. She hopped onto her bike and started pedaling as fast as she could. She came by the ice cream parlor and couldn't BELIEVE what she saw. It made her laugh and scream at the same time, which made an awful screeching noise and made her throat hurt.

She pedaled back home as fast as she could possibly go.

"Mom, I'm home!" she screamed.

"That was more than half an hour, young lady!" her Mom screamed.

"Sorry, I decided to go to Rin's!" she screamed back.

Her Mom just sighed and mumbled something about respect.

Kagome ran to her room and started dialing Rin's number.

"Hello?" her dad answered.

"This is Kagome, is Rin there?" she asked.

"Hold on. Riiiiiiinn! Telephone for you!" he screamed.

"Hello?" Rin answered.

"Rin! You'll never believe who he was with! He was in there making out with them and I couldn't hardly tell which one was which!" she screamed.

"Kykyo?" Rin asked.

"Mirkoku" Kagome said, quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

More of the awful parodody 

Ok, firstly, yall are mean! Did my last chapter just suck? Well, it probably did, but I still like reviews! If I don't get any reviews on this chapter, I might have to put a lemon in! Oh, nevermind, that's probably music to all the little perverted Miroku's out there. Oki-doki, despite my annoyance, I give unto you a fourth chapter! (meanies):

"MIROKU?!?!" Rin screamed.

"Oh, what happened to keeping the tones down?" Kagome asked.

Rin ignored the sarcasm and simply cried again:

"MIROKU?!?!?!" Rin screamed. She seemed to find it more horrific rather than funny. Kagome was wailing with laughter.

"Yes, Mir-mir-oku!" she said, she could hardly get the words out.

"So Koga's GAY?" she asked, astounded.

"Or bisexual. Don't forget he could be bisexual" Kagome said, starting to calm down. Then she started cracking up again. Koga was bi! He had a very defined reputation. He was your average stereotypical football player. Bad grades, great hair, great body, wavy hair, and he got all the hot chicks. None of this really changed. Except now he had a hot guy, too.

"Are you gonna tell anyone else?" Rin asked. Kagome wasn't sure exactly what she would do with this valuable information. Koga undoubtedly didn't want anybody to know. She knew that. Should she tell everyone? Use it as blackmail? _What to do… what to do…_ Kagome thought, evilly.

"I don't know yet" Kagome said, thoughtfully.

"Hey, do you think Miroku knows he's got you and Kykyo, too?" Rin asked.

"Ya know, I didn't even think of that. I just sort of assumed that Miroku knew" Kagome said. _What if Miroku doesn't know? Wait, didn't Kykyo leave Miroku for Koga? He has to know_.

"He has to. Kykyo left Miroku for Koga" Kagome said "I need to think. See you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, Kagome. Bye!" she said. _Wtf? _Rin was thinking. _I've never even had a boyfriend and Kagome's already got a gay boyfriend! It's not fair! Wait. . .what? That doesn't makes sense. Why would I want a gay boyfriend?_

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed the next day. She had him pinned up outside the school, so no one would think she was crazy this time. Well, no one, but Miroku!

"WHAT?!? Kagome, what the HELL is going on?" he asked, looking startled. A smile slowly crept across Kagome's face. _What is wrong with this girl?_ Miroku thought to himself.

"I saw" she said.

"Saw _what?_" he asked, looking confused.

"I saw you and Koga" she said with an insane laugh.

"In the ice cream shop?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised. He seemed rather calm, for someone who just had their dirty little secret revealed.

Kagome nodded.

"You take that up with your boyfriend! He just asked me if I wanted to hang out after school, I thought he meant hang out. Next thing I know, the dude's all over me!"

"So. . . you weren't . . .contributing in any way?" she asked, suspiciously. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Ah, shit! You thought that I was. . ." Miroku asked, looking disgusted. Kagome nodded. Miroku continued, "NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!! I'm with Sango! And I am NOT gay! He asked me to hang out, I said whatever, he asked if I wanted ice cream, I said yes cuz I was thinking free ice cream, and he just got this grip on me and wouldn't let go! Dude's a pervert!" he said all in two breaths. Kagome let go of him.

"Sorry for wasting your time!" she said. Miroku quickly ran into the building and saw Sango. He felt as if he had strayed from his straitness, so he immediately grabbed her ass and got a smack on the face. _I've never felt so good about a slap in my life!_ He thought.

Kagome stormed inside, not knowing what to do. She decided she might as well have some fun while she could.

"Hey, Koga!" she said as she entered her first period.

"Hey, Kagome!" he said with a smile.

"You wanna catch a movie and get some_ ice cream_ after school?" she asked, with that creepy smile on her face that made you wonder if she was still sane.

"Um. . . sure" he said, uncertainly.

"Great!" she said.

"Cool" said Koga.

So class started and ended and 2nd period started and ended and blah, blah, blah, until lunch time finally came.

Kagome quickly rushed over to Rin. She just had to tell her everything!

"Hey, Kagome" Rin said.

"Oh, my gosh, Rin! You'll never guess what I found out!" she said quickly.

"What?" Rin asked curiously.

"Miroku wasn't kissing back! Koga was forcing it all on him!" Kagome said, and started laughing again. Her and Koga hadn't ever been anything too serious, so none of it was a huge slap in the face. Unlike Miroku's case. . .

"Bleck! Doesn't any of this disturb you?" Rin asked.

"Nah, I'm goin to the movies with Koga tonight" Kagome said.

Rin stared, dumbfounded.

"You're WHAT?!? After all that you're just pretending nothing's wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, no, my Rin, my dear. I'm just going to screw around with him!" Kagome said.

Rin stared, still looking shocked.

"**NO NO NO!** That's NOT what I mean! I mean like messing around with his head! I'm just gonna keep dropping these little hints that I know, but he won't know for sure that I know"

"Ah" Rin said, still not quite understanding.

"I'll give you a playback when I'm done, and come by your place, ok?" Kagome said.

"Ok" Rin said.

So here we are, back in the computer class.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Uh-huh" he answered, absent-mindedly. He was staring at an ad at the top of the computer screen that read: _Single, sexy, young female looking for a hot hanyou._ And beneath these words was a woman wearing lacy underwear. He knew it was just a trap to get him to click on it, but that didn't mean he couldn't look. Very few adds included the word "hanyou" in them. He felt more noticed than usual.

"INUYASHA?" she said again.

"Huh? What?!?" he asked, looking as if he was suddenly woken up.

"I've been talking to you and you've been staring at that stupid ad!" she said.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he said, finally ripping his eyes away from the screen. _Why was she talking to him?_ He wondered. He only talked to her yesterday to inform her that her boyfriend had another girlfriend.

"Koga was making out with Miroku!" she whispered.

"Wow, that boy really gets around!" Inuyasha said, laughing hysterically.

"Which one?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer, he just laughed harder.

"You can't tell anybody!" she whispered.

"And why not?" Inuyasha said, pathetically.

"Because you just can't" she said, rather unconvincingly.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I need your help" she said.

"Why would I wanna help- wait, help with what exactly?" he asked. Then the bell rang and they all went rushing out of the class room.

Hopefully, this chapter was long enough. I still can't tell very well because of my word thingy, but it seems longer than the other ones. I hope you liked it! Plz tell me what ya think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyo

would be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit.

Ok, even though you bitches wouldn't review my last chapters, here's chapter five. I'm way too good to you. ;)

And thnx 2 the one person who did review. Btw, in all the twisted shit I'm planning on throwing in this fanfic, it will be an Inu/Kag fic.

Inuyasha walked home thinking about what Kagome had told her. _Miroku?!?!_ He laughed to himself. He knew Miroku, they were sorta friends. Not really though. Acquaintances was a better word. It was just hard for him to believe!

Kagome stared out the bus window on her way home. She thought about everything that had happened. She didn't really like Koga. She just sorta liked dating the most popular boy in school. What was she gonna do now? She had a date with Koga tonight. _Hehehe_ she thought to herself _This should be fun!_

Inuyasha came home 2 his trailer to find Sesshomaru passed out drunk on the floor. . . AGAIN! _That's the 5__th__ time this week!_ He thought to himself. They lived in a trailer because they moved from town to town. They rarely stayed in any one place for more than 3 months. Their parents had died a couple years ago. Everytime they came to a new town Sesshomaru would sleep with every skank he could, & then they would have to move by popular demand. Inuyasha was used to it. He stopped keeping track of the names of every slut Sesshomaru would bring by for a 2-day relationship. He just called them all "Skank". (hehe, sounds a little like skip. u probably wont find any of this very funny if you haven't seen John Tucker Must Die)

Inuyasha had found out a long time ago that it was easier not to get very attached to anything. He didn't try to get any sort of reputation. He just sort of stayed invisible. Although, that's much harder for a silver haired, golden eyed boy, than it is for a petite blonde girl.

Kagome sat in her room "primping" herself up for their date. (& no that's not "pimping" it's primping). So far she had put on lip stick and some eye shadow. She wondered if she should straiten her hair. Then she remembered that this wasn't a real date. She was just going to mess around with him. She decided to wear an orange mini skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. _I look pretty good_ she thought to herself. Even though this wasn't like a real date, she still wanted to dress cool. Wearing uniforms to school every day really makes you appreciate your freedom towards clothes, when you're not at school.

Kagome heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it.

"Hi, Koga!" she said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey, Kagome" he said, sounding much less thrilled than her.

_Author's note: Now don't they're names sound good together?_

Koga walked Kagome out to his car and opened the door for her.

They started driving down the street and got stuck at a light.

"So, what movie do you wanna see?" Koga asked.

"You okay with _Dance Divas _?" she asked. Rin had seen it and said that there were a lot of hot guys in it. Rin always seemed to notice when hot guys were there.

_Another author's note: I don't know if Dance Divas is a real movie, the name just popped into my head. Disclaimer: I don't own dance divas either. If it's even a real movie. Or show. Or book. Or whatever, its not mine._

"Um, sure" Koga said, sounding a little uncertain. _Hmm. . . that's a _

_STRAIT GUY answer for a chick flick! _

"Ok, cool" Kagome said, feeling a little down-trodden. They started driving up to the theatre. Kouga came around the car and opened Kagome's door for her. _Wtf? Why's he acting so nice?_ Kagome wondered.

They got into the theatre, and got into the line for Dance Divas.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome said. She noticed her and Miroku one place ahead of them. _MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ She realized! This could either be really bad or really fun. . .

"You guys gonna see Dance Divas?" she asked them.

"Yes" Miroku grumbled unhappily.

"I just barely convinced him" Sango said with a chuckle.

"Exactly how'd you convince him?" Koga asked with a dirty smile and a laugh.

"Koga!" Kagome punched him in the shoulder. It was too late. Miroku had returned the smile with a chuckle and a nod.

"I did not!" Sango slapped Miroku so hard, the red hand print was still showing when they got up to the ticket counter. Kagome couldn't even believe Miroku was pretending nothing had happened with him and Koga.

_Dammit! He's still acting strait! Am I gonna have any fun tonight?_ Kagome wondered to herself.

They went into the theatre and picked their seats. Koga and Kagome (oh, they still sound so good, I can't believe I'm gonna break 'em up!) were sitting one row up from Sango and Miroku. Kagome noticed that Koga was eyeing Miroku, suspiciously. Miroku's hand was slowly sliding over to Sango's butt. Koga was watching closely with wide eyes. _NO! DON'T DO IT, MIROKU! DON'T DO IT!_ Koga thought to himself.

The lights started dimming and the previews came on. _Almost there! _Miroku thought to himself, as his hand moved closer. _Oh, he's almost there!_ Koga thought pathetically. Then some boring previews about some stupid movies came on. _Hehehe! We're getting there!_ Miroku thought. _NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_ Koga thought. And suddenly, **DUM DUM DUUUUUM!!!!!!!!** His hand was there! _We have LANDED! _Miroku thought happily. Koga just had a sad look on his face.

AND THEN

THE MOST

UNEXPECTED

THING IN THE

WORLD 

HAPPENED

Sango **DIDN'T **slapMiroku!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone was surprised. _What do I do now?_ Miroku wondered. His poor little hand had never made it that far. Koga stared. Miroku stared. And Kagome wasn't paying any attention. His hand just sat there. Did Sango even notice? _HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!_ He said in his head.

Nothing was happening, so they just started watching the movie. _Hehehe_ Sango thought to herself _Not so smooth now, are ya?_

Miroku honestly didn't know what to do. Well, if they were alone in a car, or alone anywhere, he knew what he'd do. _What do you do in a theatre?_ He wondered _Abort mission! _He slowly pulled his hand away and put it around her shoulder instead. _What'd you do that for?_ He asked himself _Idiot!_. _That's a good boy, Miroku!_ Koga thought with a wide grin on his face.

Kagome had missed the entire event and was just watching the movie. _WOW, Rin was so right!_ She thought, as one of the "Dance Diva's" boyfriend entered the scene.

_Oooh la la_ Koga thought.

Kagome now decided to observe Koga's reaction. His eyes had widened and they seemed to be darting back and forth between the dance diva (who had a tight shirt and a mini skirt on) and her boyfriend (who wasn't wearing a shirt at all). Kagome almost started laughing, but she had to hold it in.

They just watched the movie for a little while. Then Kagome moved in to kiss Koga. He kissed back, but seemed to still be staring at the screen. Koga slowly pulled out of the kiss and observed the screen as 3 more barely dressed "Dance Divas" entered the scene and another boyfriend.

Koga's eyes widened like a little kid who had just stepped into a candy shop.

"I don't wanna see you dancing no more, Janine!" a "dance diva's" father screamed.

"You can't stop the dancin' in my heart!" she cried. _So corny!_ Kagome thought. _So TRUE!_ Koga thought, almost with a tear in his eye. Kagome had been zoning in and out of the movie, sometimes she watched the movie, sometimes she watched Koga. So far he had observed many a hot guy! This was the reaction Kagome had hoped for. Otherwise it would have made this all more confusing.

Now Janine was crying. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I have to dance!" she cried.

"I don't like it, but I'll always love you no matter what" her father said with a smile.

The lights came back on and the credits started.

"You guys wanna go get some ice cream with us?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"Sorry, we really- Miroku started, with an awkward stare towards Koga.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Sango cut him off.

"Ok, let's go" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Which one are we going to?" Miroku asked.

"What about "Gay Flavors" Kagome said, trying her best not to crack up.

"Huh? _Gay _Flavors?" Koga said.

"Gay means happy, it means Happy flavors" Sango said annoyed. _Guys always have to be so immature_ she thought. She knew nothing of Miroku and Koga's previous incident.

"Ok, we'll meet you there. I know where it is, I've been there before" Miroku said, eyeing Koga awkwardly.

Author's note: I don't know if there really is a gay flavors or not. Or Happy Flavors. I mean no harm or offense to anybody knowing or working of a Gay Flavors or Happy Flavors. I don't own Gay Flavors or Happy Flavors. I just made them up off the top of my head. Sry, bout that, I have to be safe, though!

They started driving and got stuck at a light.

"Have you been there before?" Kagome asked Koga.

"Nope, never heard of it before tonight" he said quickly, avoiding any eye contact.

"Hmm. . ." Kagome mumbled. The light turned green and they drove up to the ice cream shop and parked.

They walked in by Sango and Miroku, and ordered their ice cream.

Miroku and Koga talked about sports, while Sango and Kagome talked about fashion and stuff. Kagome was quite surprised that Sango knew much about fashion, she certainly didn't dress like it…

Suddenly Koga and Miroku stopped talking. Then Koga said "Well, we should go now. Nice talkin' to ya".

"Ok…" Sango said a bit skeptically. Koga practically dragged Kagome out.

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked Koga.

"We had a disagreement about. . . umm. . . sports yesterday, and he had to bring it up again."

Koga was obviously speaking in code.

"That's a silly reason leave so suddenly!" Kagome said.

"Sorry, he just keeps insisting that I forced my . . . opinion on him, when he was forcing his on me too!" Koga said

"Are you sure you weren't forcing your _opinion_ on him?" Kagome asked, skeptically.

"Well. . . maybe I was, but he was too!" Koga said defensively. _What an idiot!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Whatever, I'm sure you two will make up and be talking about sports again in no time!" Kagome said, cheerfully.

"Yeah. . . sure" Koga said, sounding worried.

"Well, that's my stop!" Kagome said once they reached her house. She got on her bike and started pedaling towards Rin's to tell her everything.

Ok, pplz, so what do ya think? I hope that chapter was much longer, once again my word thingy makes it hard for me to tell! Please review, though, even if you just wanna tell me you think it sucks ass! Sincerely,

**hippy-chicky.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, 10 reviews for my last chapter! I'm very happy that I finally found something that sells, haha. So here's the still promised individual feedback (these could take a while, so I don't suggest reading if your not a reviewer):

**BoredGirl17- thnx for recognizing the authoress' writing genius. ; ) and yes, they are different ages on the show. Inuyasha's technically like- what?- a hundred and somethin' years older than her? Lol, they have to be in the same grade when I make school start, though. **

**iheartinuyasha169- thank u, here's some more!**

**Loved Forever- haha! Run, Inu, run!**

**theruthlesscow- I luv ur pen-name! & here it is!**

**killface- ur name scares me…jk, thnx!**

**Say0mi Saki- thank you! **

**Datara 101- yes, I said we all knew who it was.**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl- whoo, girly, do you know how long it takes me to get your name right? Haha, thank goodness I know how to copy and paste! &, tyes, yes, love is in the air…**

**PrincessKagome18- thank you! Maybe we can get together and discuss future revenge plans…haha! Lol**

**Frankiegirl2020-YES IT'S KIKYO! KIKYO! KIKYO! UR RIGHT! Jk, lol.**

**sesshi's-gurl- NO UR NOT! I AM! FLUFFY SHALL BE MINE! (jk, I'm a rock-solid Inu fangirl) thx, here it is!**

**pinky101- I luv this story, 2…haha. It's the only one I've written that actually has any readers…jk, lol.**

**ARGH! I never would've agreed to individual feedback if I knew anyone would actually be reading this! Do you KNOW how long that took me to write? Lol, I like giving feedback, don't let me fool you. MWA HA HA! Sry, its late & I'm tired, but I don't wanna sleep yet, so I'm writing. HAHAHAHAHAHA. **

"Inuyashaaaaaaa!" Kikyo called again.

Inuyasha figured he might as well get it over with, so he trudged upstairs and got to the attic string. He expected to go up to the attic and see her wearing sexy lingerie or be in her bra or something. He wouldn't put it past her. He really hadn't had that many girls come onto him before, considering he was a half-demon, but he still wasn't desperate, like she thought he would be.

He pulled down the attic string and walked up the ladder.

Her room was considerably nice for an attic. The walls were a deep purple, though you could hardly tell through all the posters on them, and her bed had a red-wood frame, with olive green satin (looking) sheets and pillows. She had about five green dressers, and what looked to be quite a large closet.

He was purely astonished when he saw her.

She wasn't wearing lingerie or in her underwear (and NO, she was not naked!). Her hair wasn't in one of it's usual high pony-tails, or with tacky temporary green streaks in it.

She wasn't even standing up. She was lying in her bed, and looked to be asleep.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled sleepily. _Sleeptalking?_ Inuyasha wondered. No, she wasn't really asleep. She was up to something.

He quietly went back down the ladder, wondering for the first time why she would want to live in the attic.

Once he was back downstairs, he started heading to the living room to clean up a little bit. Sota was having his birthday party tomorrow, and his parents would probably be on him to clean it up.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome said when he stepped in.

"Wha- oh…hi" he mumbled. _Gawd, she scared me!_ he thought. He hadn't been expecting her to be in there.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Kagome asked. She, herself, was propped comfortably on the couch watching a "Friends" episode and eating from a big bowl of cheetos.

"Ok" he answered. Inuyasha didn't like cheetos, and he hated watching "Friends", but it still seemed better than more housework.

Kagome dropped a cheeto on the ground then picked it back up again and popped it into her mouth.

"Yuck!" he said, grossed out.

"What?" she asked while chewing the relatively clean cheeto.

"You ate it off the floor!" he replied.

"Well, that's why your supposed to clean our floors! So we can eat off them, just as God intended!" she joked. He laughed, instead of taking offense like Kagome thought he might've.

"Besides, are you germ-a-phobic or something?" she queried.

"Um…no…" he answered, obviously lying.

"You are! You're one of _them_!" she exclaimed, laughing.

They watched about ten minutes of a Chandler and Monica reminiscing of their first date, when Inuyasha noticed Kagome was looking a little down. Peaceful, yet down.

"Something wrong?" he asked her. She put a small smile on her face.

"I know its like three months away, but I'm worried about school starting" she said, looking away.

"Why?" he asked. Kagome seemed like she was the type who would probably be popular at school.

"Last time I was at Shikon middle school, everyone thought I was a stuck-up rich girl" she answered.

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's not the worst label in the world" Inuyasha tried to comfort. It was better than his label.

"Thanks. What's yours?" she asked.

"My what?" he asked.

"Your label" she answered, with questioning eyes. What was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell her what people really thought of him. He couldn't make her worry like that.

"I dunno, I don't really pay attention to that stuff," he lied, shrugging. Kagome nodded. He seemed like the type who wouldn't.

Inuyasha stayed for the rest of the episode, then told her he had to go finish cleaning up.

Kagome thought for a bit, after he left. _I dunno. I don't pay attention to that stuff._ she remembered him saying. She was beginning to understand Inuyasha. He didn't worry about the same petty things that she and so many other people their age did. He was so much older than the rest of them. Not physically, but mentally. Something had aged him. Something had put his youth to an end.

Maybe having his parents dead and living on his own at a young age made him like that. Or maybe it was just something else he hadn't told her. Or something he hadn't told anybody…

**Ok, so there it is! Sorry, I know that was really short. Even for me… But I wanted to get updates up tonight, since I'm going to a friend's house tomorrow and have monstrous amounts of homework I'm putting off until Sunday. Haha. And to those who might care, though I'm fairly sure most of you don't, my new school is going great! I've already been invited to someone's house! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak (or as you read this, although I'm most likely not really), but I liked that ending for this chappy.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about making my email address available to you, incase any of you really wish to speak to me. So tell me if you really want me to put it up, and I'll consider. As long as you promise not to put it on a religious group's mailing list.**

**Nuff said. Yours who is SO SO happy that Friday has finally arrived, **

**hippy-chicky.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyo

would be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit.

**Whoo-hoo! 6 reviews! I'm very happy that you guys think this is funny! I thought it was looking like a piece shit! But, hey, whatever floats your sick little boats! ; ) So, here's chapter 7! **

Inuyasha stood outside Rin's house, holding the piece of paper with Rin's address in his hand. He felt a little awkward, he had never really been to anyone's house before. Except his old friends. The ones he had before his folks died. He saw Kagome start walking up and started towards the house. _Who's house is this?_ He wondered _Must be Kagome's place. _

"Hey" he said when he got up to the door by her.

"Hey" she said with a warm smile. She knocked on the door a couple times before Rin came. _I guess this isn't her house_ He figured.

"Hi, Kagome. Hi. . . um. . . what's your name again?" Rin asked looking over at Inuyasha. Kagome had told her how many people were coming, which wasn't that many, but was a bit much for anti-social Rin. She couldn't remember exactly who was coming, though.

"This is Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Hi, Inuyasha, I'm Rin" she said with a smile. She had a bit of social anxiety, but was very talented at not showing it.

He nodded and smiled back.

Miroku and Kykyo were upstairs already. Rin had gone on a cleaning spree before they had all come. She was thankful that her Mom was out on a date. She was still pissed at Kagome, but didn't want to pass up the chance to maybe make a couple friends. Kagome was pretty much all she had.

They both walked upstairs and came to Rin's bedroom. Miroku and Kykyo were already sitting in a couple chairs Rin had in her room. Inuyasha hadn't known Kykyo was going to be there. They hadn't been together for more than a week, but it was still a little awkward.

"So. . . Why are we all here?" Miroku asked.

"Because, Koga cheated on all of us! He played with all of our emotions, and we need revenge!" Kagome said. Everyone looked at Miroku.

"Hey, all we did was talk about sports! I. . . I've. . . I just don't like the guy!" he barely stuttered out. _Stupid PLAYER! _He thought to himself.

"Why am I here? I wasn't going out with Koga!" Inuyasha questioned. He usually didn't say more than he had to, but he felt like he HAD to tell everyone he wasn't gay!

"I don't know, you just seem involved somehow. . ." Kagome said.

"Ok. . ." Inuyasha said skeptically.

"We NEED revenge on him. And I know what we're gonna do!" Kagome said.

"And what would that be?" Kykyo asked.

"We're gonna make him fall for one of us!" she said.

"He's been with all of us, though" Miroku said. They all stared at him again. He blushed hotly, and stammered "I. . . mean. . . I. . . I… ALL WE DID WAS TALK ABOUT SPORTS!"

They all started laughing while Miroku fumed in the corner.

"Not, Rin, though" she said smartly. Now everyone was looking at Rin.

"M. . . me?" she said, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you! You could do it! Koga's bisexual, and if we fix you up a little, he could fall for you" she said.

"No friggin way!" Rin exclaimed. She was too shy to get into all this.

"Yes friggin way!" Kagome said "You're the only one who can do it!"

"Fine, but it's not going to work" Rin said.

"Oh, it's gonna work!" Kagome said "Now, are you all gonna help?"

They all nodded, except Inuyasha.

"Why should I help? What do I have to do with any of this?" he asked. _What does she want from me?_ He wondered.

"LISTEN, HANYOU! THE WHOLE FRIGGIN STORY WON'T WORK IF YOU DON'T HELP!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's eyes had widened, and his ears had perked up.

"Yes, ma'am" he said. Kagome was still glaring at him.

"Ok, so we have to make Rin beautiful!" Kagome said.

And so for the next hour they straitened Rin's hair, did her make up, and rummaged her closet for a cute outfit she could wear the next day. Miroku picked a lime green top that showed her midrift, and an orange knee-length skirt. He was having fun with this! Very un-Rin like clothes. The clothes he had found were actually some of her sister's, who had moved off to college some time back.

_Author's note: I do realize that I said they had to wear uniforms everyday. Well, now they only have to wear uniforms one day of the week. Not great writing, but whatever makes the story work. _

Rin came out of the bathroom with her outfit on.

"Rin. . . you look HOT!" Miroku said. _Whew, at least I can be bisexual! I'M NOT GAY, DAMMIT!_ He thought to himself.

"Ok, so what? I wear this to school tomorrow, and Koga magically falls in love with me?" she asked.

"Your trying out for the cheerleading team first. You wear a couple more outfits like this the next few days, talk to him a little bit, he'll see you on the team, since he's a football player. . ." Kagome said.

"Right" Rin said and rolled her eyes.

So the next day, Rin comes to school looking like a bimbo, she tries out for the cheerleading team, doesn't make the team because she has no cheer talent at all, tries to flirt with Koga, but only gets laughed at because she has no flirtacious talent at all, and now we come back to her house after school to discuss what they do now since she failed miserably.

"Well, that didn't work out right!" Kykyo said.

"Maybe that's because someone made her look like a whore!" Miroku said.

"I did her makeup just like I do mine!" Kykyo screamed.

"My point remains valid!" Miroku yelled at her.

"Oh, shutup!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Rin asked, as she wiped off her makeup and put on a T-shirt, completely unaware that she had just taken off her shirt in front of them.

"Rin!" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm?" Rin asked, then realized she had no shirt on and said "Oh, whatever, I'm wearing a bra!" she said as she pulled a baggy T-shirt over her head.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Kykyo.

"Nothing, I guess. I mean, all of us have been with him, right?" Kagome asked. Then she noticed Inuyasha slowly edging his way out of the room.

"Not so fast!" she screamed with an evil grin.

"I'm NOT doin it!" he yelled.

"But-

"NO!"

"You could just-

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he yelled.

"Kagome, his entire reputation is at stake. Everyone would know he was gay" Miroku stated.

"I'm NOT gay!" he yelled.

"Of, course. . ." Miroku said, with a wink. This caused Inuyasha to back away further.

"He's right, though. Everyone would think he was gay. All of high school" Kykyo said.

"Feh. I'm not gonna be here for more than another month" he muttered.

"You're not?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" he hadn't realized he had said that out loud.

"You're not gonna be here for more than a month?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"So, if you do this, you won't have to deal with people thinking you're gay!" Kagome said excitedly.

"I'm NOT doing it!" he said sternly.

"Pretty please! Koga's hurt tons of girls, and maybe a couple guys besides Miroku, and he needs to know what it feels like!" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine" he finally said. _What are you thinking? You're supposed to say NO, idiot!_ He thought to himself.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome squealed as she ran over and hugged him.

Inuyasha sighed. _This should be interesting. _He thought to himself.

**Ok, so tell me what ya think! Even if you want to tell me it's a piece of shit! I don't care, I love reviews! I know that chapter was somewhat shorter, sry. Longer than the 1****st**** 2 chapters, tho! Yours less-than-sincerely,**

**hippy-chicky.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyo

would be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit.

**Thnx for the reviews I DID get, and if you read and didn't review BEWARE (jk) ! **

**In response the review that begged me not to make Inuyasha gay, I will inform you that it would take a VERY sick and twisted individual to make a truly gay Inuyasha. In other words: I'M NOT MAKIN ANY PROMISES!**

**So, here's the chapter that will cause you life scaring mental images! **

"How the hell am I even supposed to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, this is going to be harder than Rin was. None of us are gay, except- Miroku, will you take Inuyasha shopping for clothes?" Kagome asked.

"I'M NOT GAY, DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"Of course, of course. But you have a good sense of fashion!" Kagome said skeptically. She didn't actually know this, she just sorta assumed it, since she knew he was gay (or at least bi), which was very stereotypical of her, but everyone in this is a stereotype!

"Ok, fine. We're gonna have to get rid of those baggy red rags!" Miroku said. "Come on, we're going shopping!" Miroku said excitedly, dragging Inuyasha out.

"Help!" he said before Miroku had him completely out the door.

"Umm. . . ok. So, Miroku's gonna get Inuyasha some new clothes and knowing Miroku's taste in clothes and Koga's taste in. . . people, if Inuyasha talks to Koga a little bit, we'll be in! And then Inuyasha can dump Koga!" Kagome explained. Kykyo and Rin nodded. Rin still wasn't sure how she was involved in this, but she sorta liked helping anyway. She was mad at Koga for not liking her when she totally threw herself at him!

"No way, man!" Inuyasha said while he was in the dressing room.

"Yes, way! Let me see how you look!" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha walked out wearing a tight pair of jeans and a very tight shirt that was solid cotton jersey on the back and fishnet on the front.

"Oh.My.Gawd! You look so fabuloooooouuuuuuuus!" Miroku squealed.

"There's no way I'm wearing this to school tomorrow!" he said sternly.

"No, you look GREAT in that! It'll totally work on Koga!" Miroku said "And you have the body for it. . ." he added with yet another wink. _Mmmmmm! I like me some of that!_ He thought to himself.

Inuyasha sighed and went back in the dressing room to put his "baggy red rags" back on. _This boy is starting to really scare me!_ He thought. He looked in the mirror. _Kami, why am I doing this?!?_ He wondered _Because you have something close to friends now. _ he realized. Then he realized that he didn't care about friends, because he was leaving soon. _So why the hell am I doing this?_ He wondered.

He didn't realize it, but he was doing it as a result of watching his brother so much. Sesshomaru brought a new girl home every night for a one night stand. Inuyasha didn't like it. He didn't think it was right. He wanted to show another Sesshomaru out there that it was wrong.

Then he found himself wondering how his brother even made that work with that huge tale he has. . .

Just as he had the ridiculous get up Miroku picked out off and was about to put his red kamoto back on, Miroku opened the curtain and threw in another outfit.

"CLOSE THE DAMN CURTAIN!" Inuyasha yelled. _Sheesh, now he's trying to look at me naked! I hate this guy!_ he thought.

"Sorry!" Miroku said as he shielded his eyes with his hands. Inuyasha was holding his hands over his "area". He was more concerned about some people staring from the doorway outside the dressing room than he was about what Miroku saw.

Miroku mentally smiled. Inuyasha had to use his hands to shut the curtain. This was a sick monk. A very sick monk. Yet, he was definitely a determined monk. Well at this point, a monk in training.

Inuyasha stared in the mirror again and sighed. Another pair of tight pants and a tight muscle T-shirt. It wasn't so bad. It just wasn't Inuyasha's style. Whatever that was.

"Ok, fine" Inuyasha sighed. He put part of his kamoto on as soon as he got the pants off. He wasn't falling for Miroku's tricks again. He finished putting his kamoto on and walked out of the dressing room and up to the counter. Miroku handed the clerk a discount card and got a suspicious look from Inuyasha.

"What? You get a discount after you come here a lot!" he explained. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. They got the shopping bags and left.

Meanwhile. . .

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rin asked over the phone.

"I don't know. Might as well try, though!" Kagome answered, twirling the phone wire with her finger.

"What if Koga tries to kiss him?" Rin asked.

"HE BETTER!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Do you really think Inimasha wants to be kissed by Koga?" Rin asked.

"He wouldn't be going through with this if he couldn't handle it! And his name is Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Oh, sorry. And I dunno about kissing Koga. . ." Rin said skeptically.

"Oh, it'll be fine! I gotta get some shut eye now! See ya tomorrow!" Kagome said.

"Ok, see ya!" Rin said.

So the next day Inuyasha comes to school dressed in a tiny T'shirt and some very tight pants. He was taunted and laughed at, but he got Koga's attention. He couldn't believe he was going through with this. Deliberately humiliating himself just to help with this stupid little prank. He had figured out why he was dressed like this. The whole "Getting another Sesshomaru" thing. But he still couldn't figure out why he was wearing a pair of cowboy boots and a bandana. The bandana was hurting his ears!

"Hey" Koga said awkwardly by Inuyasha's locker.

Inuyasha just kept putting his books up. Miroku had told him to just play it cool. His exact words were: "Make him work for it, girlfriend!" Inuyasha was starting to loathe Miroku's wondering eyes. But the monk seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Um. . . I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow?" Koga asked Inuyasha.

"Cool" Inuyasha said, emotionless.

"Cool. . ." Koga said and actually GIGGLED as he walked off. Inuyasha waited until Koga had walked off, and once he was out of eye site, started laughing as hard as he could. Everyone was staring at him, since he was laughing like a maniac. And wearing cowboy boots. Inuyasha quickly cleared his throat and pounded his chest, pretending that was what he'd been doing the whole time.

"What do I do now?" Inuyasha asked. They were all in Rin's room, again, talking about their revenge.

"He's going to kiss you" Miroku said "He always kisses on the first date." Once again, they all stared at him.

"SPORTS! THAT'S ALL!" He screamed again.

"I don't want to kiss him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're not gonna" Kagome said slyly. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Why not?" Kykyo asked.

"Because, Inuyasha's playing hard to get, remember?" Kagome said.

"He's gotta let Koga kiss him eventually" Kykyo said "Otherwise it won't look real."

"She's right. You're not kissing him tomorrow, but you'll have to eventually" Kagome said. Inuyasha gulped. He was really thinking about just quitting this thing. What was it all really worth?

"He'll be fine, as long as he knows how to kiss" Miroku said "It's not any different with Koga than it is with a woman."

Everyone was staring at him again, but he wasn't trying to deny anything anymore. He was in the final stage of acceptance. Although, he would still deny everything to Sango. He was a little gayer than he was bi, but he was still bi, and he still liked Sango best. Or thought she would be easy. One of the two.

"Inuyasha, you've kissed women before, right?" Kykyo asked.

Kagome looked at her, questioningly.

"You mean you two never. . ." Kykyo shook her head and Inuyasha went red. He was used to taking things sorta slow.

"Inuyasha? Have you ever kissed anyone?" Kykyo asked again. He went redder and shook his head. Most people had kissed _someone_ by his age.

"Well, great! How's he gonna know how to do it?" Rin asked. Kagome nudged her with her elbow, and looked over at Inuyasha. He was obviously embarrassed, and she hadn't helped anything.

"He's just gotta practice on someone. . ." Miroku said thoughtfully, and winked at him AGAIN!

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What if it's not Miroku?" Kagome asked, glaring over at a hopeful Miroku.

"Umm. . . I guess. . ." he said. Kagome's eyes danced playfully, as she grabbed his kamoto collar and pulled him into a long kiss.

**Ah, good 'ol cliffhangers! I know this chapter wasn't great, sorry. I know, I changed Inuyasha's character, I got sick of him being the bad-ass in every other story, so I changed him. I know that last part was pretty cheesy, but it sorta fit in there since in the movie the blonde chick and the dark haired chick were makin out to show the blonde chick (I'm bad with names) how to. **

**Incase there's any confusion, a kamoto is that red suit Inuyasha always wears. **

**If you are young-ish and have read up to here, maybe you should stop, the rating isn't just for language anymore. **

**And I seriously have spent many an hour wondering how Sesshomaru will ever have some baby Sesshys. Or just have a little fun. ; ) **

**Please review, even if you want to inform me that it's a piece of shit. Yours who is very hungry because she can't eat lunch,**

**hippy-chicky. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyo

would be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit.

**Fourteen reviews! sniff sniff I feel so loved! Thank ya! Thank ya very much!**

**I know you all must hate me for the ending on last chapter, hehe, sorry. But to make it up to you, here! Now I've got a little deal for all of you that I'll explain at the end of this chapter. But, I know your all dying (more or less) to read the next chapter, and you might not even be reading this, so here! Read to your little heart's fullest content. **

Now, here's a recap for ya:

"Um. . . I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow?" Koga asked Inuyasha.

"Cool" Inuyasha said, emotionless.

"Inuyasha, _have_ you ever kissed anyone?" Kykyo asked again. Inuyasha went redder and shook his head. Most people had kissed _someone_ by his age.

"He's just gotta practice on someone. . ." Miroku said thoughtfully, and winked at him AGAIN!

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What if it's not Miroku?" Kagome asked, glaring over at a hopeful Miroku.

"Umm. . . I guess. . ." he said. Kagome's eyes danced playfully, as she grabbed his kamoto collar and pulled him into a long kiss.

And now, here we are. Back to the present.

Inuyasha was shocked. He was kissing back, but he was still shocked! It had happened so quickly, at first he thought she was _really_ kissing him. Then he remembered it was to "show him how". A little part of him wished she wasn't kissing him to show him how. To his disappointment, she pulled out after a couple minutes.

"That was a testrun!" she said, rather upbeat. Inuyasha was blushing even worse now.

Author's note: I felt like making fun of that a little, cuz in every fanfic Kagome and Inuyasha are always blushing! Seriously, what is up with that?

"I could use a testrun!" Miroku said hopefully. No one was really sure whether he was talking to Inuyasha or Kagome. In truth, he wasn't really sure, either!

Inuyasha was somewhat grateful. He didn't want to look back on the first time he kissed someone, and remember Koga stuffing his tongue down his throat.

"So… How'd he do?" Rin asked. She never thought about what she was saying.

Kagome gave her a look and said "Pretty good" she said.

"Good enough for Koga?" Kykyo asked.

"Sure" Kagome said.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what else am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked. He was planning on avoiding kissing Koga, even if it meant none of this worked out. Ya can't blame him, though.

"You're going out with him tomorrow. You're probably going to the movies" Miroku stated.

"Umm. . . Who pays if we're both guys?" Inuyasha asked. He'd been wondering about this for sometime.

"Good point. Probably Koga, since he asked you out" Kagome said "Maybe you should bring a little money with ya just incase" she added. Inuyasha nodded.

She didn't know that Inuyasha didn't really have any money. They never stayed anywhere long enough for him to keep a good job, and Sesshomaru barely got enough for them to eat and travel by. . . Well, y'know! He would never tell Inuyasha that, but he had figured it out. Though, he still couldn't figure out how it worked with that giant tale. . .

"So, I go to the movies with Koga, he pays, I don't kiss him yet, is there anything else I need to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think that's everything. Except, try to act like you're not really into him that much" Kagome said..

Inuyasha snorted. "That's not gonna be hard!" he said.

"Ok, I have a question" Rin said "How come we keep on meeting at _my_ house?"

"I don't know. We just do. Ok, so we're done here. We'll all be back tomorrow night to find out how the date went!" Kagome explained. They all nodded and started walking out.

So, here we are, back at school. Nothing very eventful happened at school, except Koga kept staring at Inuyasha and happily sighing, so I'm not going to explain the whole day to you. So, now Inuyasha is at his locker, getting all his stuff to take home, and Koga's slowly approaching him.

"Umm. . . Hey. Almost ready?" he asked. Inuyasha slowly nodded. _I cannot believe I'm doing this. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Inuyasha wondered. He was wearing another pair of tight pants and the fishnet T-shirt. He missed his kamotos. They were very outdated, but they were more comfortable than this! _How do those gay guys do it?_ he wondered. He was just thankful that today's ensemble didn't include a bandana. He was starting to like the boots, though…

He finished putting his books in his backpack and started walking out with Koga. He tried to look away a bit and kept a reasonable distance. This was getting uncomfortable. They got out and into Koga's car. _Nice car._ Inuyasha thought.

"Like the wheels?" Koga asked. Inuyasha just nodded again and put his seat belt on. Koga put the car in drive and sure enough, he was headed to the movies.

"This _is_ a date, right?" Koga asked. He knew there was a possibility that Inuyasha had misunderstood what he meant by hanging out.

"U. . .um. . . yea" Inuyasha barely got out. Hearing it out loud that this was definitely a date disturbed him on so many levels.

"Umm. . . Cool" Koga said. He had already been pretty sure that Inuyasha was gay. Just by the cowboy boots and the tight shirts and pants. _Mmm. . . tasty!_ He thought, looking over at Inuyasha.

"Movies ok?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Uh-huh" he said. He was trying to talk as little as possible. He didn't want to look interested, and this whole thing was making him nauseous.

They started driving up to the movies, and Inuyasha wondered what they were gonna see. _Now, why the hell am I thinking about what kind of movie we're seeing when I'm with a guy? _he wondered.

They got out and started walking to the front. Koga got two tickets to _Dance Divas_. It was now his favorite movie! He had fun "looking" at the many hot guys and hot girls in it. Mostly the hot guys. . .

Inuyasha was glad to see Koga was paying. He only had five bucks, or however much that is in yen.

A.N.: Japan goes by yen, right? I don't know exactly how all that works, sorry.

"You want popcorn or drinks?" Koga asked him. Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to run across the possibility of him having to pay. So they went in the theatre and got seats.

"Umm. . . I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute" Inuyasha said, getting up and heading out the aisle.

"Ok" Koga said.

Inuyasha didn't really need to go, he just wanted to get out of the theatre for a minute. He could just picture Koga draping himself over him. He shuddered at the thought. Inuyasha went in and noticed his pants had a zipper on 'em. That was a convenience kamotos didn't have. (seriously, I've thought about that before! I know, I'm weird.)

He washed his hands and started heading back. He got out of the bathroom and started heading back when he saw Kagome and Miroku heading into Dance Divas.

"What are you doing here?" he ran ahead and asked them.

"Observation" said Kagome with a smile.

"And. . . Miroku?" he asked.

"Guy on guy action gets him horny" she explained.

"Does not!" he exclaimed.

"Right. . ." she said, unbelievingly.

"How'd you know what movie we were seeing?" he asked.

"I knew what movie Koga would want to see again" she said, winking.

"Ok. . . I'm getting back in" he said. _Great. Now I have that stupid monk watching so he can get his freak on. _Inuyasha thought_ And he's with Kagome. What if he tries to make a move on her? Wait, why should I care? _

He walked back in just as the lights were dimming and sat down next to Koga.

The movie went on for a while, blah blah blah. They'd all seen it already, except Inuyasha, and he wasn't that interested.

The movie was nearing it's end.

"Janine, how would you know that that dance instuctor was in his room all night, and wasn't able to steal the money?" someone asked her.

"Well, how do ya think?" Janine asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oooohhhh! Hee hee hee!" the person giggled.

A.N.: The reviewer that said they thought Dance Diva's was like Dirty Dancing was right. I love makin parodies! Now back to the real story.

Koga pretended to yawn and put his arm around Inuyasha. _We're getting there! This one's cute. . ._ Koga thought, evilly.

_Oh, man, I hate all this shit! _Inuyasha thought, trying to keep himself from touching Koga's arm.

Koga started moving in to kiss Inuyasha, and he could hear Kagome giggling seats behind them. Inuyasha tensed up and did the first thing that came to his mind.

He slapped Koga as hard as he could and whispered loudly "PERVERT! What kind of gir-guy do you think I am?" he asked. Koga shrugged while rubbing his cheek and turned back to the movie.

He remembered a couple women Sesshomaru tried to bring home do the same thing. _Man, I'm acting gay so I won't kiss a guy! This is some fucked up shit, right here! _Inuyasha thought to himself.

The movie was ending and Janine was dancing with the bad boy right before the credits started coming down and the lights were coming back on, so Inuyasha started getting up to walk out of the theatre. Koga pulled him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koga asked sternly. Everyone was out of the theatre, except Kagome and Miroku, but they were in the back, so Koga didn't notice.

Inuyasha shuddered as Koga started moving in towards him again, but was holding him down this time.

_Déjà vu. . . _Miroku thought to himself.

**Damn, that boy really does get around, doesn't he? A bit sick, I know, but I know you still wanna know what happens, don't ya? That's what I thought.**

**Now we gotta talk about our deal. I'm not saying that I WON'T give you more chapters if there aren't more reviews, but it just might motivate me to get you one or two more chapters. I'm leaving for a week this Sunday, so if you're gonna review do it NOW. Because I only have two days left, & I'm seeing The Simpsons Movie today, and once I get to my one week get-away, there's absolutely no computer access. That's just if ya'll want to. If you don't care, I don't care. Just thought I'd mention it.**

**Yours who loves to write cliffhangers to torment you all,**

**hippy-chicky. ; ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyowould be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit.**

**If any of you are really interested in this shit I've been writing, check for my posts in the morning. I usually write them at night, and post in the morning. **

Thnx for the reviews! You know what that means, don't you? Of course you do. Here's your next chapter! I made it just for you (you means everyone with a weird taste in stories).

Here's another recap for you:

The movie was ending and Janine was dancing with the bad boy right before the credits started coming down and the lights were coming back on, so Inuyasha started getting up to walk out of the theatre. Koga pulled him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koga asked sternly. Everyone was out of the theatre, except Kagome and Miroku, but they were in the back, so Koga didn't notice.

Inuyasha shuddered as Koga started moving in towards him again, but was holding him down this time.

Disgusting, isn't it? Yes, it is. Now back to the present.

Inuyasha had to think fast again. Koga was getting closer. He had his arms on Inuyasha's shoulders, so Inuyasha still had access to his arms. He picked him up bridal style (hehehe) and thrusted him to the row behind him! He skipped the part about jumping on top of your "opponent" like Sesshomaru had taught him. Koga went down with an "Oomph!" and Inuyasha stood up overlooking him.

"You got a problem, pal?" Inuyasha asked asked.

"No, I was just testing you" Koga said, rubbing his head.

"Testing me?" Inuyasha asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if you could do anything if anyone ever tried to. . y'know" Koga explained. Inuyasha still wasn't believing him. Miroku was still eating his popcorn and observing very closely.

"Uh-huh" Inuyasha said with his eyebrow still arched.

"Yeah" Koga said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Ok, Koga. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure" he said, getting up. Inuyasha was a little scared to go alone with him again, but he knew he could fight him off if he tried anything again.

They walked out of the theatre and out to Koga's car.

"Do you wanna go for ice cream?" Koga asked. Inuyasha remembered Koga and Miroku, so he shook his head.

_Good choice_ Miroku thought to himself.

"Do you want to get burgers or something?" Koga asked hopefully. Inuyasha shook his head again. He'd had just about enough of this. He wanted to just get home, get the stupid outfit off, and try to erase all of this from his mind. Except then he remembered that he had to go over to Rin's to explain everything that had happened. He was at least going to put a kimono back on!

A.N.: I have a pure hatred of men who wear tight pants, if that explains any of this. And I think kamotos look really comfy.

"What was all that about?" Miroku asked Kagome as they started walking out.

"He wasn't lying. Koga, I mean. He did that same thing when I was with him, but he never actually kissed me, he just said I was a wimp, and got a little more protective after that" Kagome explained. Miroku nodded as he put his popcorn bucket in the trash can by the doors.

They walked out to Miroku's car, which was a real junk heap. But nobody cares about what happens with Miroku and Kagome. We all know it's just gonna end with Miroku being slapped. So back to our other couple.

"I had fun tonight" Koga said as he pulled up by Rin's house. Inuyasha didn't want Sesshomaru to see Koga and think he was gay. He didn't want Sesshomaru to see his clothes, either. He'd never hear the end of it.

"I bet you did" Inuyasha said, forgetting to act gay "Oh, I mean, I did too, I'm glad you did" he added quickly.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime" Koga said.

"Umm. . . Sure" Inuyasha said, stepping out of the car.

"Ok, bye, Inusasha!" Koga yelled. _Jeez, the guy doesn't even know my name_ Inuyasha thought. Then yelled back:

"Ok, by Yoga!" he yelled. Koga got a look on his face and started driving off.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and Rin's Mom answered.

"I'm Inuyasha, is Rin there?" he asked. _Damn, a boy! Oh, it's a gay one. I guess there's no need to worry, then. _Rin's Mother thought.

"Ok, Rin's up in her room" she said. He nodded and started in.

He headed up the stairs and opened a couple doors to try and find the bathroom. He found it, and pulled out the kimono he had stuffed in his backpack that morning. It felt good to get those stupid clothes off. Luckily, Miroku didn't know Inuyasha was there yet. . .

A.N.: Ok, so I found out it's actually called a kimono, not a kamoto. Hehehe, sorry.

He came out and walked to Rin's bedroom. Kagome, Rin, Kykyo, and Miroku were all there already.

"So, I hear Koga got a little aggressive" Rin said, as Inuyasha took a seat on her floor.

"He says he was 'testing' me, or some shit like that" Inuyasha explained.

"He really was, Inuyasha. He did that to me a little while before he broke up with me. He didn't actually move in on me, he just started to, then said I was weak when I didn't fight back" Kagome explained.

"Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru taught me" Inuyasha said.

"Who's Sesshomaru and why did he teach you how to fight?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha realized that he hadn't ever told them anything about where he lived or who he lived with.

"Sesshomaru's my brother, and he doesn't know they're fighting moves" Inuyasha explained.

"What does he think they are?" Kykyo asked. Inuyasha just blinked a few times. He wasn't going to answer that.

"Eeeeewwww" Kagome squealed.

"I don't get it" Kykyo whined.

"You don't want to" Kagome said, eyeing Inuyasha. He just shrugged. _He_ hadn't done anything wrong. Sesshomaru was the one with issues!

"Are you going out again?" Rin asked.

"He said he wanted to" Inuyasha said.

"When?" Kagome asked.

"He didn't say that" Inuyasha said.

"You have to tell him when _you _want to go out. Don't leave everything up to him" Kagome said.

"Dude, I don't even know if I want to keep doing this thing" Inuyasha said.

"You have to! You've gone this far, don't quit on us!" Kagome pleaded.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaase!" they all pleaded.

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed "And you have to realize that it is SCARY going out with him! I can barely get through being out with a guy, let alone watching how I act with him!"

"Just try! Pretend he's a girl" Kagome said. It was harder in this stupid story than it is in the show to pretend Koga's a girl. Remember, I trashed his feudal era clothes, including the mini skirt.

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed again.

Miroku pulled a playboy out of his little robe thingy, and flipped to a page.

"Pretend its Ms. October!" Miroku suggested, as he waved it in front of Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

"I'll try!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically. This time they both got slapped by Kagome and Kykyo.

"Yay! I'm not alone anymore!" Miroku said, rubbing his cheek.

"Good for you" Inuyasha said dryly.

"Like I was saying, you have to be dominant and aggressive with him!" Kagome said.

"I'll try, I guess" Inuyasha said.

"Ok, so is there anything else to discuss?" Kagome asked. They all shook their heads.

"Ok, then, time for us all to leave and give Rin some peace" Kagome said, noticing Rin's evil glares. So they all started walking out.

Kagome grabbed her bike, Miroku got in his car, so Inuyasha and Kykyo were the only ones left walking home. Awkward!

"I miss you, Inuyasha" Kykyo said all of a sudden. Inuyasha was shocked.

"Umm. . . I guess I miss you too, Kykyo" he replied. He didn't really mean he wanted to get back together. But apparently she didn't know that, since she started kissing him.

**: ) That's pretty dumb, I know, but I don't care! I felt like this chapter lacked some stupidness, I'm very sorry. I promise the next chapter will be very very stupid! **

**And I decided not to go on my trip this week. I will be busy, though. So, I still probably can't really update this week, sorry. **

**So, tell me what ya think, even if you want to tell me it totally sucks ass. Yours who sincerely loves to write this fucked up shit, **

**hippy-chicky.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyowould be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit. **

**2****3 reviews!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! Thank you all for reviewing, & I'm glad you like my story! **

**Normally I don't give individual feed back to my reviewers, but I'm making an exception for miss soccer chick or whatever. I know I've been spelling Kykyo wrong, but it's been like that way the whole story (which it appears that you've read), and I'm not gonna change it. I'm also too lazy to go back and edit it. & I seriously don't give a shit if you have a problem with that. Don't read the whole friggin thing if ya don't like, hun, simple as that. **

**So here's the next chapter! You're all lucky I have so much time on my hands. And that my friend was overcome with sudden tiredness and has passed out. Oh well, more chapters for you!**

Recap:

Inuyasha and Kykyo were the only ones left walking home. Awkward!

"I miss you, Inuyasha" Kykyo said all of a sudden. Inuyasha was shocked.

"Umm. . guess I miss you too, Kykyo" he replied. He didn't really mean he wanted to get back together. But apparently she didn't know that since she started kissing him.

Don't tell me that wasn't stupid, I know it was. Now back to the present.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked staring wide-eyed at her.

"What do you think?" She asked, smiling widely.

"I have to go home now" Inuyasha said quickly and started walking off. Kykyo just stared at him dumbfounded. What had she done wrong? This procedure usually worked when she wanted a guy!

Inuyasha was almost to the trailer park now. He didn't like Kykyo that way anymore. He figured he could just tell her to go fuck off. _She_ had broke up with _him_. But then he remembered something Sesshomaru had told him when he was teaching him to "fight". He had told him that if you piss one woman off too much, you're pissing all off her friends and all of their friends and all of their friends off, too. If that was true, then a whole bunch of girls at school would hate him.

As he was opening the door to their trailer, he thought of the perfect excuse. It was right in front of him. He smacked himself in the head for not realizing it before.

Kagome was halfway home and thinking about the whole plan. So far, so good. Nothing had really gone wrong yet. Yet.

Miroku drove home and almost got in an accident. He was still looking a Miss October.

Nothing else note worthy happened that night. Except Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru's mattress squeaking and was furtherly confused about how it worked with the tail. . .

The next day at school Inuyasha simply wore his kimono. He only had two gay outfits.

"Hey, Inuyasha" Koga said catching him at his locker again.

"Hello. . ." Inuyasha said, trying to picture him as Miss October.

"Do you wanna go out again today?" Koga asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha said through his teeth. _Miss October, Miss October, Miss October! _ He thought. It wasn't working very well. Koga was about the farthest thing from a naked, blonde, brown eyed beauty.

"Ok, what do you wanna do, Inusasha?" He asked.

"My name is InuYasha, and we're going to the mall" Inuyasha said, trying to be "dominant" like Kagome had said.

"Umm. . . Ok" Koga said a bit surprised. Inuyasha had been too freaked out the day before to be stern. Or to really talk. He was still freaked out, but he was getting used to it.

"I have class now, see you after school" Inuyasha said and started walking away as the bell rang.

"You have done well, grasshopper" Kagome said. She had been watching from a good distance.

"Grasshopper?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever! Just keep it up!" Kagome said, cheerfully, jogging off.

So classes go on and on, and even our precious computer class that Inuyasha and Kagome share was boring, besides for Inuyasha staring at the same underwear add again. He decided maybe _she_ would work better than Miss October.

And we get to Koga coming back by Inuyasha's locker and the two walking out to his car. Koga turned the on the radio.

"What station do you want it on?" he asked.

"103.5" Inuyasha said.

A.N.: I don't know what station that is in other places, so if it's one of the sick stations I've accidentally stumbled upon before, I wouldn't know it. Where I am, it's just a regular music station.

"Okey-dokey, that's a totally cool station!" Koga said, changing the dial. Inuyasha had to try as hard as he could not to laugh. Can _you_ imagine Koga saying that? I sure as hell can't.

The drive was a little far off, so Koga tried to make conversation.

"So, are you going to the Farside game?" Koga asked.

"No" Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Oh" Koga said, a little disappointedly. He just shutup for the rest of the ride there. There had gone all possibilities for getting lucky on the hotel trip.

They started pulling up and went into the mall.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Koga asked as they walked in. Inuyasha was hungry, so he said as sternly as he could "We're going to the food court" he stated.

"M'kay" Koga replied. As they walked over Koga put his arm around Inuyasha's waist. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Inuyasha thought _Miss October Miss October Miss October_ He thought, squinting his eyes shut. Then he had to open them back up so he could see where he was going.

They got to the Food Court and walked up to the counter. The cashier saw them and almost burst out laughing seeing Koga holding Inuyasha's waist.

"Can. . .I t. . . take. . . your… or… order?" he asked through muffled laughter. Inuyasha didn't know why but this made him angry.

"Yeah, I'd two corn dogs and two cokes" Koga said, ignoring the cashier's hand over his mouth trying not to burst out laughing at them.

"Ok. . . that'll be. . . be. . . four bucks. . . and. . . an. . . and ninety-two. . . two cents" The cashier barely pushed out. Koga simply handed him the money in exact change and ignored his continual laughter.

"You got a problem?" Inuyasha asked, starting to get really pissed off.

"N. . . no" he said shaking his head, but still laughing.

"Really? Cuz it sure sounds like you do" Inuyasha said, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about it" Koga whispered.

"No, I wanna know if this guy has a problem with us" Inuyasha said staring angrily at him.

"I don't have a problem, I just haven't seen that many _faggots _before" the cashier said, as he stopped laughing.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed down at him and WHAM! He punched the guy right in the nose.

"I believe the correct term is homosexual!" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Inuyasha. . ." Koga said, stunned.

"I'm calling security!" The cashier threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Inuyasha said, raising his fist up again. The cashier gulped.

"Yes, sir, your food will be there shortly" he said. Inuyasha let go of his collar and the cashier walked over to the bathroom to wipe the blood from his nose.

"You're so brave!" Koga squealed.

"Keh, whatever" Inuyasha said, gruffly. He couldn't quite figure out why he had just done that. Why had the guy made him so mad? He himself cracked up when he saw gay people, too!

And it just so happened that a news reporter had been getting something to eat in the food court when it happened…

A.N.: Yes, I'm throwing in a little of Chuck and Larry now. . . I saw that movie and it was HILARIOUS!

They got their food from another frightened worker in the back and walked over to a table.

"Excuse me, sir, could I have a word with you?" the reporter asked when she saw that they were still there.

"Sure" Inuyasha said, he had no idea that she was a news reporter.

"Good, then. Why did you just strike that man down?" she asked.

"He called us faggots" Koga explained. Inuyasha was a little embarrassed, he still wasn't too happy about people thinking he was gay.

"I see. . .And _are_ you two homosexuals?" she asked.

"Err. . . No" Koga replied, removing his arm from Inuyasha's waist. _I guess he doesn't want people knowing, either_ Inuyasha thought, gladly.

"Hmm. . ." the reporter said, eyeing Koga's arm, suspiciously. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow up at Koga, Koga widened his eyes and slightly pointed his head over to the reporter in reply. Inuyasha had just been foolin around for the heck of it. Unfortunately the reporter caught the suspicious behavior and _she_ obviously wouldn't know that Inuyasha was just playin around.

"Thank you for your time" she said and started walking away, but then quickly turned around and took a picture of them.

"Ah, shit. She was for the newspaper, wasn't she?" Inuyasha asked after she took the picture.

"I guess so" Koga replied. Then a thought popped into Inuyasha's head. He was trying not to make any of this too complicated, but he couldn't help it.

"What's wrong, baby, are you ashamed of me?" he asked with big puppy eyes (y'know that's gotta be easy for _him_ to pull off!)

"No! I'm not, it's just. . . I don't want people to know I'm. . . y'know" Koga tried to exlain with his hand behind his head. Inuyasha was having fun with this, so he decided to keep pushing him.

"No, I don't know" Inuyasha said, mentally laughing at Koga's reaction.

"Y'know… gay" he whispered, as if it was a forbidden word.

"Ok…" Inuyasha said, pretending to feel bad.

"Inuyasha. . ." Koga started.

"Talk to the hand!" Inuyasha said sticking his palm out. Koga sighed and started sipping his drink as Inuyasha put his hand down.

"So, what now?" Koga asked after they had both finished eating.

"Just take me home!" Inuyasha said, pretending to still be upset. He was acting that way partially for fun, and partially because he wanted to end the date.

"Ok" Koga said looking hurt. He took Inuyasha to Rin's house since he thought that was really where he lived.

"Want me to walk you to the door?" Koga asked.

"Umm. . . sure" Inuyasha said, skeptically. He had a hunch that the others were watching from Rin's window upstairs. He could feel someone watching him.

Koga walked with him, holding his hand, up to the door.

"Well, bye" Koga said, glumly.

"Bye" Inuyasha said.

"Ya wanna go out again tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure" Inuyasha said. He knew that he had to keep this going. Koga started leaning into kiss him (without the force). Inuyasha put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Maybe next time" Inuyasha said, opening the door and leaving Koga rather downtrodden as he walked back to his car.

He walked into Rin's house and started cracking up as he walked upstairs to her room.

"Your going to have to kiss him eventually, Inuyasha" Miroku said. Yep, they were watching.

"Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha said.

"So, how'd it go?" Kagome asked.

"I think we're going to be in the newspaper" Inuyasha stated glumly.

"What for?" Rin asked.

"I. . . uh. . . I socked a guy in the nose" he said.

"WHY?" Kykyo asked astounded.

"Umm. . . cuz he called us faggots" Inuyasha muttered.

"Why would you care?" Kagome asked.

"Umm. . . BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled.

"Or perhaps because it's offensive to homosexuals" Miroku said slyly.

"No, because I'm NOT GAY!" he yelled again.

"That's what Miroku used to say. . ." Rin said, laughing.

"I'M NOT GAY, DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right. . ." Miroku said winking again.

"Stop winking at me, or I'll slug you too, buddy!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Ok, so Koga and Inuyasha went to the mall, Inuyasha slugged a guy, and they still haven't kissed, is that all?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha needs to go to the farside game" Miroku said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. He had no intentions whatsoever of going to the stupid game.

"So you can seduce him" Miroku said brightly.

"Ok, I don't even want the guy to kiss me, no way I'm doin it with him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your not _really _going to, you're going to give him the wrong door number, so he'll end up in the wrong room" Miroku explained.

"I dunno…" Inuyasha said, skeptically.

"Pleeeaase! Pleeeeaaassee! Please! Please! Please!" Kagome begged hugging him tightly. Once again he started blushing, because there's obviously no chemistry if everybody isn't blushing.

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed "I hate you all, though" he added evilly.

"Yeah. . . Oh, and I don't think Koga's bisexual, I think he's just gay" Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Well, how was I supposed to know for sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whatever, time to leave, my Mom'll be home soon" Rin said, eyeing the clock.

"Ok, bye peoples!" Miroku said as they started walking out. Once they got out, Inuyasha and Kykyo were left alone again.

"Inuyasha, do you want to get back together or not?" Kykyo asked, impatiently.

"Umm. . . I would. . . really… But I…I think I _am_ ….g…gay after all" Inuyasha said awkwardly.

**Ok, so what do ya think? I know it wasn't great, but at least it was a little longer than my other chapters! I hope ya like it! And I know it's turning into more of a screwed up piece of shit than a parody, but I'm having fun with it, and there will be more parody-like goodness to come, I promise. Yours who can no longer trust giant pink bunnies, **

**hippy-chicky. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyo would be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit.

**Ok, pplz so here it is. I have absolutely nothing better to do right now, so I'm giving you another chapter.**

**Even though only ONE person reviewed for my last chapter. Which brings me to another point. Do any of you **_**really**_** think I would make Inuyasha gay? It goes against everything I believe in to tell you this, but I'm NOT making Inuyasha gay. He's just acting gay for vengeance on Koga, and so Kykyo won't hate him. Happy now? **

**But now I'll give you what you really want. **

**Read it. **

**Love me. **

**And review so you can tell me. ; )**

Kykyo burst out laughing.

"You're _gay_?" She asked still laughing.

"Er… yeah" he said, looking down at his feet. She laughed even harder.

"Then why did you just scream: "I'M NOT GAY!" to us all?" she asked. Inuyasha thought for a minute.

"Well, I can see where that would be misleading, but… um… Well, I don't want anybody to know!" He said, trying to sound convincing. Amazingly, it worked and she stopped laughing.

"Well, don't worry, I won't tell anybody" she said in an understanding tone.

"Umm… Thank you?" he said, skeptically and started walking off. Once he got home he yanked the permission slip out of his backpack, and walked in. He had to get Sesshomaru to sign it. Once he got in, Sesshomaru looked like he was either drunk or hung over. He on the couch in front of the TV looking really dazed.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, can you sign this?" he asked handing it to him. Sesshomaru burst out laughing.

"Sure thing, buuuuuudy!" Sesshomaru answered.

"Umm… Sesshomaru? You signed this 'Funny Bunny'" Inuyasha said looking at him. Sesshomaru just laughed harder, clutching his stomach.

"Your high, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, the bunny's high" Sesshomaru answered as he started laughing again. Inuyasha sighed. Obviously he was high. At least now he had an excuse not to go on the stupid trip.

"You realize that you really need to get off this stuff, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, since this had occurred multiple times. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Do _you_ realize that your head is GIANT right now!?" Sesshomaru asked, cracking up again. Inuyasha sighed and headed to the other end of the trailer. Or RV, since it was bigger. They had used it for vacations when their folks were around. Then Sesshomaru got drunk and decided to sell their furnished home for fifteen dollars.

Kagome pedalled home and was thinking about everything. Everything was going fine with the plan, and she knew like that everything was going to work out fine. But she still felt like there was something she wasn't realizing that she should be. Or something that was in her subconscience. Or something that I know you all want her to realize. Fluff is on its way, don't worry.

She got home and was suddenly overcome with fatigue. _Stay awake! You still have to do your homework! _Kagome thought, as her eyes started shutting. _Homework! Don't fall asleep. Don't… fall… into the field of cotton candy_ she thought as she dozed off.

She fell asleep for a couple hours. She woke up and looked at the clock, and saw that it was already ten PM. She felt very happy and couldn't figure out why. Like when you wake up in the morning and you feel really shitty cuz something bad happened the night before, but you can't remember what it was. Well, that's how she felt, except she felt really good.

Then she remembered that she had just had a really good dream. A _really _good dream. Her eyes widened as she remembered what the dream was. Well, here's what it was:

_Kagome was in a huge pasture filled with flowers. She was prancing around and singing gay-ly. (& I don't mean gay as in happy) _

_And then suddenly a huge cloud came up. It thundered and lighteninged, and out of one of the lightening strikes came out a dude with long black hair (Naraku) and wearing a kimono and a long black cape (very bad fashion decision). _

"_Hello, there, sweetheart" he started, as he inched his way towards her "Are you tired? Cuz you've been runnin around in my mind all day, baby!" he finished, looking her up and down. He used corny pick up line, after corny pick up line, and got no response. After he FINALLY figured out that he wasn't gonna get lucky, her whisked her away and stuck her on a huge evil flying contraption. _

"_Stop right there!" a masked figure with dog ears yelled right before she was stuck inside the contraption._

"_Oh, yah? And who's gonna stop me? You? Mwha-ha-ha-ha-har!" Naraku yelled back. And then the masked figure with white ears lunged towards Naraku, pulling out a huge sword, and sliced Naraku in half, catching Kagome just before she fell onto Naraku's bloody remains. _

"_Thank you for saving me, masked, white eared, figure!" she cried. _

"_No problem. But I fell I must tell you why I saved you" he started "Higurashi Kagome, I love you!" _

"_I don't know who you are, and I don't know how you know my name, which makes you sound like a stocker, but I don't care! I love you, too, masked figure!" Kagome cried back. _

"_Cool. Wanna make out?" he asked with raised eyebrows. _

"_Sure" she said grinning seductively. So they made out, which led to other things, the likes of which scarred the innocent little forest animals for life. _

"_Please remove your mask and let me see your face" she said, after they had finished their "business". _

"_Why? I took everything else off! Oh, fine" he grumbled, as he removed his mask. _

_Kagome gasped "Your HOT!! You seem so familiar, where have I seen this face before?" she wondered. Then she saw the ears, even though they were never covered up in the first place, and remembered it was Inuyasha. _

Hehe. How corny was that one?

"Inuyasha? I don't like Inuyasha. Or do I?" she thought to herself. She was overcome with sudden feelings for him. But she wasn't sure if it was real, or if it was just a little after-feeling from the dream. She tried to get back to her homework, but she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat down trying to concentrate on his homework, but he just couldn't. He thought about how crappy his life used to be. Just jumping from town to town with a drunk/high/promiscuous Sesshomaru. This thing with Koga, as horrific as it was, was distracting him from the rest of his life. And he knew, deep down, that he was only doing it because he loved Kagome.

There! Happy? Inuyasha's NOT gay! He loves Kagome! A GIRL! Now back to our story.

The next day at school, everyone was looking at Inuyasha when he walked inside.

"Hey, gaywaud!" someone random yelled. Inuyasha was a bit surprised. He didn't look gay at all today. Then he saw himself on the cover of a newspaper someone was reading. "Local Homosexual Punches Cashier" it read.

A.N.: I'm quite aware that a real newspaper would totally avoid mentioning an individual's homosexuality, but nothing else about this story makes sense, so who cares?

_Oh, Gawd_ Inuyasha thought as his eyes widened. He ran to his first class, a little early, before anyone else was there yet, and got a seat in the back. He saw his teacher reading the paper.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha" Mr. Jakotsu (hee hee hee!) said, sounding a bit concerned "I, uh, I read the paper" he explained.

A.N.: Incase anybody's confused, Jakotsu IS a man. He just looks and sounds sorta like a woman, and he's gay.

"Uh… I…. I…. um…" Inuyasha mumbled. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"Inuyasha, come up here" Jakotsu said.

"Ok…" Inuyasha said, skeptically, as he walked up to his desk.

"I know it's hard. There are going to be people out there who don't accept you" Jakotsu said, sympathetically "But it's good that your open about who you are, and your partner" Inuyasha felt his face growing hot. He looked at the newspaper. It was a picture of him with a scowel on his face, and Koga, except Koga's head was turned a little, so his face was cut out of the picture. No one could really tell it was him.

"Uh… Thanks?" Inuyasha tried to push out.

"Inuyasha, come a little closer" Jakotsu said. Inuyasha stepped in a little closer.

"Closer" Jakotsu said.

"Err… No" Inuyasha said flatly. He was about a foot away from Jakotsu's head. He wasn't getting any closer than that!

Jakotsu's hand started sliding onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha just froze for a minute.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sssshhhhh" Jakotsu said as his hand started sliding down lower.

Inuyasha used his fingers to poke Jakotsu's eyes, and then kicked him in the crotch.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jakotsu cried in pain "What the hell was that?"

A.N.: Jakotsu actually _has_ balls? Who knew?

"NO MEANS NO!" Inuyasha yelled. He had learned these techniques from a woman that had taken pervert defense classes who Sesshomaru had gone out with for a while. He had even stopped getting high and hammered for her. For a while. Finally, he got drunk, and she walked in on him doin' it with a very well-paid woman. She might have forgiven him if when she walked in, he hadn't said "Hey, babe, wanna join us?"

Inuyasha saw kids heading to the classroom. Mr. Jakotsu was sprawled out on the floor and Inuyasha couldn't think of an explanation, so he figured 'Why not cut class?'

He walked casually out of the room, and then ran out the door as if his life depended on it. _Damn! Why do all these gay guys like me?_ He wondered, as he headed for town. He might as well have a little fun as long as he wasn't going to school that day.

**Ok, so what do ya think? Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Although, I doubt I have all that many readers, anyway. But I've been busy reading Fruits Basket. I've read the first couple volumes so far, & I LOVE IT! **

**You don't wanna hear about that, though. I know this chapter was a little bit short, sry. Well, I gotta go read the 3****rd**** volume of "Furuba"! Yours who has a very addictive personality with manga, **

**hippy-chicky. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Because if I did Kykyo would be brutally murdered and there would be none of this back from the dead shit.

**I'm sry. I just re-read this & realized that its been somewhat pro-longed. This story will only be a few chapters more. I think fifteen is a good number to stop on. Maybe fourteen. **

**So, read, enjoy, & plz review! **

Inuyasha started heading into town. He figured he might as well have a little fun. He got as far as the bus station, and decided that sounded better than hauling his lazy ass himself all the way to the mall. He got his ticket and picked a seat on the bus next to the window.

He saw an absent-minded girl walking in.

"Hey, mind if I sit here, ma'am?" she asked him, looking tired, but happy at the same time.

"I don't care where you sit, and I'm a _man_" he explained. He examined her more closely and immediately recognized her, as she sat down next to him.

"My bad, dude, sorry" she said, then burst out into a giggle fit.

"Kagome?!?" he said, bewildered.

"How do you know my…Hey you have doggy ears!" she started, then got distracted.

"Kagom- Inuyasha started, but stopped when he felt something on his ears.

"Ooooooohhhh, FUZZY!" she sighed, happily.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" he asked, annoyed that she was still rubbing his ears.

She looked at him, and suddenly lunged forward and started kissing him. He was thinking about the previous night's thoughts and realized that this wasn't such a bad thing. He never dreamed that she felt the same way about him, though.

"Ka…Kagome" he said, pulling out. Their eyes met for one intense moment. He realized at that moment that he was in love with her. He looked deeper into his eyes and saw something familiar, though. The very same thing that was always in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Kagome, your HIGH!" he exclaimed.

"I think I'm high, too" she agreed, still laughing.

"Where'd you get high? Who gave you this stuff? Kagome, this stuff can really screw you up" He said, his thoughts going back to Sesshomaru and all his habits.

"I went to your house, & now I feel loopy" she said, laughing again.

"The trailer?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? No, I'm talking about that little house that has wheels under it" Kagome said and started cracking up AGAIN.

"Gawd, you walked in on Sesshomaru, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who's Sessimywho?" she asked "Oooooooooooohhhhh, you mean the gay dude!" she exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru's NOT gay" Inuyasha said, flatly.

"Then WHY does he wear make-up?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had never thought about that before. But he still knew Sesshomaru wasn't gay.

"Why were you at my house?" he asked.

"You left this in our bathroom" she said, as she handed him a notebook. Inuyasha took it and realized that it must have fallen out of him backpack when he was changing into his kimono that day.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked her.

"School's no fun!" she whined.

"Kago- he started, but then realized that she had fallen asleep. It was still a long ride before they got downtown, so he hoped maybe her high would wear off before they got there.

About fifteen minutes later, they were there, so he shook Kagome awake.

"What?" she asked, her eyes fluttering as she woke up.

"Kagome, are you back to normal?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were high when you got on the bus" Inuyasha explained.

"How'd I get high?" she asked.

"You went to my house to give me my notebook before school, and my brother was probably smokin' something" he explained.

"Fluffy? I love Fluffy! He's so funny" she said, laughing.

"Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, y'know, he's got that tail, so-

"Yeah, I know about the tail" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Your brother's pretty funny when he's stoned" she said.

"So are you" Inuyasha said, shooting her a look.

"Hey, I didn't _mean_ to get high! Fluffy _got_ me high" Kagome argued.

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed "So why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"I was _high_! I decided to ditch school" she said, defensively "And why aren't _you_ at school?" she asked.

"Errm…I…uh… Mr. Jakotsu touched my ass and I freaked out" he finally blurted out, which made Kagome start cracking up.

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha said, defensively, as they started getting off the bus.

"Oh, it's VERY funny!" Kagome argued, still laughing.

"I was _molested!_ It's NOT funny" he argued back, immediately regretting his words after it was too late to take them back. Kagome cracked up harder.

"Oh, and I read the newspaper" Kagome said, as they started walking towards the mall when the bus drove off. Inuyasha groaned in misery.

"Fluffy showed it to me!" she said, cheerfully. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?" Kagome asked.

" 'Fluffy' is NEVER gonna forget about this" Inuyasha said.

"At least he was high, so he probably won't even remember" Kagome tried to comfort him.

"No. It doesn't matter if he was high. In a couple hours, he won't be stoned anymore, and he'll still remember, because he knows that he can torture me with it FOREVER" Inuyasha said, almost sounding crazy.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, sounding a little worried.

"No, I'm serious. When I was five, some ten year olds in our neighborhood stuck a dress on me, and he STILL bothers me about it when he's not stoned or hammered" Inuyasha explained to her.

"That's not it. Inuyasha, I know I was high, but… did we kiss earlier?" she asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment about how to answer that. She was stoned. She had a perfectly reasonable excuse, if she didn't feel the same way. He had no excuse. He figured he might as well take a chance, though.

"Yes" he said, looking a little nervous.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but then some naked dude with a pink afro guy ran up behind Inuyasha, screaming "Wh-hoo!" and knocked him down, then ran off into the parking lot, singing "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie wooorrrrld!".

Inuyasha grunted as he hit the ground.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Sure" he sighed "I'm just fine" he said, trying to sound like it _was_ fine.

"So… You wanna catch a movie?" she asked. Inuyasha almost thought to question whether that was a date or not. But then he realized that he'd look like a complete idiot if she said no. And then everything would get all awkward.

"M'kay" he replied. The theatre was right next to mall, so they headed over.

"What do ya wanna see?" she asked him.

"NOT dance divas" he replied.

"Ok" she giggled "Then lets see Autumn's Piano" she said.

"Isn't that a chick flick?" he asked, suspiciously. Kagome gave him a death glare.

"Fine" he sighed.

A.N.: Autumn's Piano is just something I saw on Family Guy! I have no idea whether it's a real movie or not.

They got up to the ticket counter, and Inuyasha saw the same cashier he had punched the day before.

"Hey, how's it goin?" Inuyasha asked, chuckling.

"Not so great, asshole, you got me fired!" he replied.

"You asked for it, punk" Inuyasha said back.

"What are you doing here with a chick, anyway? Where's your little boyfriend?" the cashier asked with smirk "You wouldn't want me to tell your little fag boy that your cheating on him, now would you?"

Inuyasha growled at him, fiercely, trying to think of an excuse.

"Gawd, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just a friend" Kagome barked at him "Your so immature!"

"Then what are you doing at the movies together?" he asked.

"Never heard of two girlfriends just hangin' out?" Kagome said, trying not to laugh. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome shot him a look, so he closed it back up.

"You want me to tell your boss you were aggravating a customer and get you fired again? Now I want two tickets for Autumn's Piano and without the lip this time!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am" he grumbled, ringing up the price.

Kagome & Inuyasha started heading over to theatre number seven. Inuyasha was really sorta pissed off that he had a _girl_ defending him, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Thanks" he said to her on the way in.

"You aren't mad?" she asked, as if she was reading his mind.

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna say that" Inuyasha replied.

"You don't have to lie to me. You could tell me anything" she said, gently. Inuyasha thought for a moment. This would have been the perfect moment to tell her.

"Kagome, I'm in l – he started.

But then he was cut off by the same guy that had knocked him down earlier. The man with the pink afro smacked him in the face, then ran off, singing "My boobs are plastic! It's fantastic! You can brush my hair, take me everywheeeeeere!", before they could even get a good look at him.

Some security guards ran after him, as he headed out the back exit.

"Idiot" Inuyasha mumbled, totally forgetting what he was about to say. They gave the ticket person their tickets and started walking in their theatre.

They picked a couple seats in the back and waited for the movie to start.

"So, umm… _did_ me and you…umm…kiss earlier?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment. He realized that if she didn't like him back, then he couldn't even have her as a friend. He mentally sighed.

"No" he said, with sad eyes.

"Oh, I must've still had a buzz going" Kagome said, looking a little embarrassed. Inuyasha nodded, trying to avoid his "what if?" thoughts swimming around in his head.

The lights started dimming, and the previews started. They were for the same dumb movies that had been there at the last movie. Then the real movie started.

A blonde girl entered what was assumed to be a college dorm.

"Hi, Autumn, I'm Laury, that's Katie, and that's Suicidey" Laury said (In the MOVIE), as she pointed to a girl rocked back and forth in the corner.

"I have a bad feeling about Suicidey" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha yawned, getting bored midway into the movie (after all, this _was_ a chick flick), but didn't put his arm around Kagome. Kagome looked a little surprised, which made Inuyasha wonder if he should've.

He decided that he _would_ tell her he loved her before him and Sesshomaru took off for another town. But not in a theatre, watching some movie about Suicidey being coaxed not to jump out the window.

Somewhere near the ending, the pink afro-ed man entered back through the exit, somehow, and ran to the front of the screen.

"HEY, THERE, BARBIE, LET'S GO PARTY!" he screamed in a deeper voice, then in a high pitched voice, screamed "Who-o-o, yeah!"

"Kagome, can we get out of here, before he pounces on me again?" Inuyasha whispered to her. She nodded her head, looking scared as the man started dancing and shakin' his groove thang as he got back to the chorus "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie woooorrrrrld!"

I just HAD to make naked pink afro dude! I felt like my recent chapters were lacking stupidity, but I think pink afro dude restored some of it. So, plz review, even if you want to tell me that my story is ttly stupid (I'll take that as a compliment!).

Oh, and PLZ CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It's called "The Princess and the Pauper". I know that title is mildly un-original, but it's the only good one I could think of.

Yours who is very hyper right now cuz she had too much coke,

**hippy-chicky. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, here it is! **

**And to whoever said it, I actually **_**was**_** gonna make Sesshy pink afro dude (seriously, I had that part of the chapter written up and everything), but I decided that pink afro dude is too unique not to be his own character. **

**And, this isn't turning out to be a very good parody, considering it isn't really following the plot line of John Tucker too well…But I hope you still like it. **

Inuyasha was walking home to his trailer. After the movie was over, him and Kagome had hung out at the mall for a while.

They'd gone to a CD store and the food court. Inuyasha had learned that they liked the same music. He had mentally marked that down as another reason to love her. She had done the same.

He got to the door and rummaged in his backpack for the key. _Damn it! How'd I lose it again?_ He wondered. Luckily, Sesshomaru was too dumb to remember to lock the door, so there were no problems getting in.

Inuyasha came home to find Sesshomaru rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Sesshomaru…are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"The smoke finally cleared" Sesshomaru said, sadly.

"You had an epiphany?" Inuyasha guessed.

A.N.: An epiphanysudden moment of realization.

"No…I ran out of pot" Sesshomaru clarified, still rocking back and forth. Inuyasha sighed. He remembered a couple years ago when this same thing had happened. Sesshomaru had run out of drugs and beer, and had nearly gone crazy. Ever since then, he had taken great responsibility in making sure he was always stocked up.

Inuyasha should have found it a good thing that Sesshomaru was out of brain killers, but he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't give any of it up. So, he was merely disappointed in him that he wasn't responsible enough to keep enough stock.

"I thought you learned your lesson two years ago, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said, like a concerned parent.

"I'm sorry! I won't let it happen again. No more procrastination" Sesshomaru promised, like a scared child.

"I should hope not" Inuyasha replied, heading to the back room.

"Oh, and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said "I signed this the _right_ way for you" he said, handing Inuyasha the permission slip for their class trip. Sesshy actually wasn't such a bad guardian when he was sober.

Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru just _had_ to get sober and not stoned long enough to sign a slip so Inuyasha could seduce Koga.

Then Inuyasha remembered. Were they still meeting at Rin's? Probably. Yes, they'd met there every night for a week.

He sighed and walked back out the door.

"Sorry, I'm late" he said, walking into Rin's room. Sure enough, there were Miroku, Kikyo, Kagome and Rin, waiting for him.

"Well, it's about time, young man!" Kagome said, playfully.

"What about the game, Inuyasha? Can you go?" Rin asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment. He wanted to lie so badly! But, he couldn't. _Kagome_ surely wanted him to do it. Besides, he needed to get revenge on the jerk that upset her like that!

"Yeah. 'Fluffy' got sober long enough to sign the slip" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Who's Fluffy?" Miroku asked, sounding very interested.

"Inuyasha's brother" Kagome answered.

"Why did Inuyasha's brother sign it?" Rin asked. Kagome shot her a "get off the topic" look. She assumed Inuyasha's parents were dead or in rehab.

"Because my parents are dead" Inuyasha said, without uneasiness or hesitation, catching Kagome's look at Rin.

"Awk-ward!" Miroku said in a girlish voice.

"So, anywayz, Inuyasha can go to the game. You know what to do, right?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Sorta…" Inuyasha replied, uneasily.

"We'll guide you through it" Kagome said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

"Cuz we'll be there, silly!" Kagome exclaimed.

_Ok, they'll be there. I'm not actually sleeping with him. I'm NOT sleeping with him. I'm NOT sleeping with him!_ Inuyasha reassured himself in his head. This was all very scary…

"So, are we finished here?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but I was thinkin' we could all go out tonight" Kagome said, glancing a bit flirtatiously at Inuyasha.

"Sure" Miroku said, ALSO glancing flirtatiously at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was happy Kagome had looked at him like that, but the feeling was immediately overcome with fear that Miroku had also looked at him like that…

"Ok" Inuyasha said, shrugging "But not Miroku."

Miroku made a puppy dog face at Kagome.

"Aw, let him come" Kagome pleaded. Ever since the meetings had started, Miroku had become Kagome's second best 'gal pal'. Next to Rin, of course.

"Fine" Inuyasha grumbled "But we're NOT going out for ice cream!"

Miroku nodded, reminiscing to him and Koga's previous affair… He didn't want any more complications that could interfere with him and Sango's relationship…unless they included Inuyasha…

"Ok" Rin agreed. They took Miroku's car to the movies.

They got in line and bought popcorn and tickets. Luckily, the ticket counter wasn't the same guy Inuyasha had punched. It was- oh, shit.

"Hello, everybody!"

It was naked pink afro dude.

"Where's your work outfit?" Rin asked, completely unaware of naked pink afro dude's previous affairs with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Don't ever ask me that again" naked pink afro dude said, seriously.

"Um…ok" Rin said, nervously.

"_Hello_" Miroku said, wriggling his eyebrows, suggestively.

"HELLOOOOO!" naked pink afro dude yelled back at him.

"Would you bear my- Miroku started, then realized that couldn't work with another guy. Or could it…

"Here are your tickets!" naked pink afro dude said, handing them to Inuyasha, without asking them for money, or what movie they had intended to see.

"Autumn's piano? Not again" Inuyasha begged.

"Ooooooo, I wanna see that movie!" Miroku squealed.

"Yeah…uh…so did I" Rin said back, a little put off by his girlish behavior.

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed, taking the tickets.

"INUYASHA!" naked pink afro dude screamed, once he realized that Inuyasha was there.

"What? How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I just do" naked pink afro dude said, grinning widely. Inuyasha ducked down, and just barely missed naked pink afro dude's smack that he intended to hit Inuyasha with.

"Let's get to the movie" Inuyasha said, sounding a little scared and watching naked pink afro dude closely.

"Okay" Kagome said, as they as they started walking towards theatre number seven.

Inuyasha nearly fell asleep halfway through the movie. It was so boring. Miroku and Rin, however, were crying their eyes out.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw that Kagome was falling asleep, too.

"Hey, is it okay if I eat some of your popcorn?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded, waking up a little from the human interaction. He stuck his hand in and grabbed a couple pieces out.

One of his fangs went right through a piece of popcorn and got stuck. _Damn!_ He thought. He didn't want to stick his hand in his mouth, since Kagome might see him, but he couldn't get it off with his tongue. So, he just kept his mouth shut. Literally.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Rin whispered.

"Hm?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't need to open his mouth.

"Can I have some of your drink?" she asked. Neither one of them was very germ-a-phobic, so they didn't think anything of it.

"Mm-hm" he muttered, passing his drink past Miroku to her. She stuck her own straw in, just in case.

He mentally smacked himself in the head. He could've drank some of the soda and swished it around in his mouth. Oh, well.

Miroku started putting his arm around Inuyasha. _Oh, yeah!_ Miroku thought when Inuyasha didn't thrust it off at his first instinct. Inuyasha was too focused on his tongue and his tooth's wrestling match to notice right away.

_Yes!_ Inuyasha thought when he finally got the popcorn off his tooth. Miroku was quite pleased when he misunderstood Inuyasha's grin.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Inuyasha whispered, thrusting Miroku's arm off.

"I was just reaching for some popcorn, of course" Miroku answered, smiling proudly. Inuyasha gave him a well-deserved bop on the head and (STUPIDLY) reached for another piece of popcorn.

Coincidentally, and corn-ily (even though that's not a word), Kagome was reaching for a piece at the same time.

Their hands met at the top of the bag. Inuyasha looked at their hands then strait into Kagome's eyes. She was staring strait back at him. They both turned away, but neither of them removed their hands for the rest of the movie.

Needless to say, this was a sad day for all Miroku kind. (hehe)

**Yeah, I knw it took me 4ever 2 update, sry. And I know that was a very short chapter…sry again. But at least its something, so take it or leave it. Plz review, & I'll update as soons as possible. Yours who stressfully busy, **

**hppy-chicky.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so thanks to the pplz who reviewed, I love you all, and here's another chappy for you to read numerous times and cherish.

And to any who are interested, I "accidentally" wacked this bitch who's locker is next to mine with my binder today.

The movie was about over, and the credits started.

Kagome casually pulled her hand away to pick up her jacket, so the two wouldn't be left blushing when the lights came on a minute later. Inuyasha was grateful to her wits of the situation.

"No, Miroku!" Rin whispered, even though the movie was over and she could be shouting if she wanted to.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"He tried to take my JuJuBees!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…I _really_ hope your talking about candy" Inuyasha said skeptically.

"I LIKE CANDY!" someone yelled. Let's just say they were naked and had a pink afro. Only this time, a cowboy hat resided on top of the afro and a belt was worn around his waist with a fake gun hanging from the side of it.

"I like candy, too…" Miroku said, suggestively, eyeing everything he could. He was getting very into the whole "cowboy thing".

"Like my new _ensem-bley_?" he asked with a rather convincing French accent, turning around to give them all a "full view" of his "outfit".

"Very much so" Miroku said, looking quite pleased.

"Bye, Miroku! I gotta jet now!" afro dude said, turning on his heels.

"Hold up! You wear shoes?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Of course I wear shoes, dummy! It's cold season, and I wouldn't wanna catch anything, now would I?" he asked. Inuyasha remained silent, considering the fact that he was worried about his feet getting cold and not his-

"WOULD I?" naked pink afro dude demanded at Rin.

"Um…no, you wouldn't….I guess" Rin replied, nervously. Why did the crazy ones always threaten _her_?

"AND _WHY_ WOULDN'T I?" he asked, looming over her "WHAT IF I WANT TO CATCH SOMETHING? HUH? HUH?"

Rin's head tilted to the side, and her eye twitched menacingly.

A.N.: I don't know how an eye can twitch in a menacing way, but I like the way it sounds!

She heard voices in her head argueing:

_Punch this loser! KNOCK. HIM. OUT._

_No, punch Kagome! How come she always gets all the guys? What's wrong with you? She has it all, and you're the sidekick nobody notices! Just get rid of her. Do it fast, before anybody notices._

_Wrong, argument, dumbass! You're the voice of reason in this one, remember? _

_Oh, yeah. –ahem- No, he doesn't mean any harm to you. Just give him a small, nice reply. _

_Don't listen to that asshole! KILL _

_No, don't kill! Just- _

_NO, KILL. KILL. KILL. _

_-sigh- Ok, what if we just whoop his ass? _

_KILL._

_Hey, I'm compromising here! Why can't we just whoop his ass? _

_KILL. KILL. KILL. _

_You never agree with me!_

_Not now, Janet. _

_Yes, now! You never pay attention to me or listen to what I have to say!_

_Later! _

_No, not later! NOW!_

_Fine, we can just " whoop his ass" like all the other fuckin retards._

Rin was still twitching, making the rest of them worry. Except naked pink afro dude. He thought it was the sexiest twitch he'd ever seen.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Rin screamed at her "inner voices". Pink afro dude thought she was screaming at him, though, and so did everybody else.

"I want THAT ONE!" he yelled in a hick-ish accent, pointing at Rin.

"What do you want now, asshole?" she asked, still twitching, and snapping back into reality a little bit.

"I want YOU" he said. He quickly swooped her off her feet and ran away.

"BAH HA HA!" he yelled.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked, returning to her usual timid self.

"HOOOOME! HOOOOME OON THE RANGE! WHERE THE QUEER AND THE CANTELOPE 'PLAAAAAAAY'!…. he continued reciting his version of "Home on the Range" as he carried her further off into the distance.

That was just naked pink afro cowboy dude's way of saying "my place".

Long story short, Rin found out she had a "thing" for cowboys and pink afros.

Rin's "voices":

_Now, see how well my advice worked out?_

_That wasn't your advice! You said to whoop his ass! _

_Only because you said to kill him! _

_Whatever, bitch. _

_DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! Bastard. _

_Fine. Bitch. _

_Okay, your askin' for it!_

_Asking for what exactly? Are Rin and afro man giving you "ideas"?_

_Fuckin pervert. _

_The real point is, that Rin and afro man are even moving faster than Kagome and Inuyasha are!_

_Well, yeah, but if Rin and afro dude aren't everybody's favorite couple. I mean, the evil authoress can't build up suspense with them, can she?_

_I guess not. _

_Now, lets see what else she's written to torture our readers. _

_I'd rather be doing 'other things'._

_We'd all rather be doing other things than reading this piece of shit. _

Hear that? I'm ending this chapter right here so you won't waste anymore time reading this piece of shit. Now, LET'S GO PLAY! MWA HA HA! I'm kidding. I really want you all to stay there on your lazy asses and wait for more updates, comprende?

Sorry this chapter was super short, but at least I updated. Yours who has nothing better to do on a Friday night,

hippy-chicky.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow. I just read this entire fanfic out of boredom and am mildly surprised that any of you are still reading it. The beginning is so fuckin boring. Well, whatever floats your boats, I guess.

**This is NOT the last chapter, but the end is nearing, and I'm going to focus on my other fanfic. **

Kagome lay in bed that night, thinking about the movie. Not the movie, itself, but what had happened. _He held my hand!_ she thought excitedly. She had gone farther than holding hands before, but there was something about Inuyasha that made it special.

Inuyasha lay on the trailer's crappy floor that night, staring at the ceiling. _She held my hand…_

Miroku lay on his princess canopy bed, also thinking about what had happened. _Inuyasha held her hand!_ he thought hopelessly.

Rin lay on naked pink afro dude's couch, watching TV. He had left at about a half hour after they arrived (and about twenty five minutes after they had finished their 'business'). He only had channels in Welsh, for some reason or another, but the fashion channel was still interesting. Apparently pink afros were in that season. The prediction for next season were square-cut blue haircuts and cowboy hats.

The voices came again.

Isn't this thing over yet? 

_No, and you better be pretty damn happy it's not! Otherwise we'd be nonexistent. _

Understood. I STILL WANT OUT OF HERE! 

_Out of this story?_

_No, out of this stupid girl's head! _

_Why? I like it here. _

_It's so freakin cramped up here, though! _

_Fine, lets leave. I thought it was cozy._

_UP! UP! AND AWAAAAAY!_

Ok, so enough inner voices.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you," Sesshomaru said, walking into the trailer's back room. He didn't appear to be high or drunk, though.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up.

Then, Sesshomaru jumped up and down a few times.

And, between you and me, something amazing happened!

Fluffy started singing.

A.N.: I do not own the song below.

"_If you were gaaaaaay…it'd be okaaaaaaaaaay" _Sesshomaru sang.

No, he wasn't high or drunk, he was on crack!

"What the fuck? I'm not gay!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I mean, cuz, heeeeey! I'd like you an-y-WAY!" 

"I'm STRAIT!"

Sesshomaru, then started dancing around Inuyasha.

"_Because you seeeeeeeeeeeee! If it were meeeeeeee! I'd feel free. To. Say: That I was gay!" _

"Fuckin retard."

"_But, I'm not gay!" _

"NEITHER AM I!" Inuyasha yelled.

"_If you were queeeeer, I'd still be heeeeeeere! Year after yeeaaar!"_

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"_Because your dear to me!"_

"_And I know that yoooouuu…would accept me toooooooo! If I told you to-day 'Hey, guess what? I'm gay!'" _

"No, I wouldn't."

"_But, I'm not gay!"_

"I'M NOT, EITHER!"

"I'm happyyyyyyy, just being with you!" 

"You don't even remember my name!"

"So why should I care what you do in bed with guys?" 

"YUCK!"

"If you were gaaaaay, I'd shout 'HOORAY!'" 

"I'M NOT GAY, DAMMIT!"

"And here, I'd staaaaaay! But, I wouldn't get in your way!" 

"What the hell is going on?"

"_You can count on meeee, to always beeeeeee, beside you every day! To tell you it's okay, you were just born that way, it's in your DNA!" _

"I'M NOT-

"YOUR GAAAAAAY!" 

"I AM NOT A FUCKIN QUEEN!"

"But, if you were gay- 

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked, completely ruining Sesshomaru's dance number.

"I'm gay!" Sesshomaru said, dancing around.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked, in shock. But it was too late, Sesshomaru had already run out of the trailer, and outside to bother the neighbors, as he screamed "I'M GAY! AND I'M SINGLE!"

_Well, now I can get him a Village People CD for his birthday…_ Inuyasha thought, laughing.

In truth, Sesshomaru had probably done everything he possibly could with women and gotten bored with them, so he was switching teams. They needed a short stop.

Miroku was out of bed, moping in his room. He was on his laptop, looking at backstreet boy videos on youtube. Mostly to check them out.

But, then he realized something. They didn't look cute to him. He wasn't turned on. He didn't have a stiffy. Something was horribly wrong.

Was he really bi? Inuyasha, naked pink afro dude, and Koga still seemed hot.

But, then he realized something else. They all LOOKED LIKE GIRLS! Inuyasha looked like a girl from a good distance (his hair was long, and the red kimono looked sort of like a dress. From a distance, that is), Koga wore a pony tail and a skirt every day, and naked pink afro dude had incredibly girlish features.

And Sango's ass had been very unloved recently. Miroku picked up the phone and called her, to schedule a movie and a treat for his hand.

_Inner voices: _

_So, Miroku's not gay anymore?_

_He couldn't be. It would have thrown off the universal balance. _

_What do you mean?_

_Well, it's like if someone dies, another person has to be born so things even out. _

_So, now that Sesshomaru's gay, Miroku has to be strait? _

_Yup. _

_That makes no sense! _

_Oh, yes it does. _

A.N.: I am not comparing being gay to death. The voices are. Jk, I really don't mean for them to be relevant comparisons.

The next day at school was Friday, so it was nearing the big game weekend. By the next day, Sesshomaru had already been around with everyone's uncle. Was it more convenient with the tail?

So, guess what's next? MORE MUSIC!

And, everyone already knew that Sesshomaru was gay. So, people were teasing Inuyasha about that, whether than the fact that they had recently believed he was a phsycho gay. (he punched the cashier out, remember?)

The following song is to the tune of Weird Al Yankovic's song "Which backstreet boy is gay?" and is a copy-off, except I improvised a bit. If you haven't heard it, look it up on youtube, then read my this part. Much funnier, if you can imagine it.

"_Fluffyyyyyy…is on fiiiire!" _

"_He haasss… 'desiiires'!" _

"_And weeeee…have to saaaaay….SESSH-O-MAR-U IS GAY!" _

"_And weeee…just haaaaave….to sing! Now that we know he's a queen!" _

"_SESSH-O-MAR-U IS GAY!"_

"_And heeee'll…get busyyyyyy!" _

"_Wiiith…almost anythiiiing!"_

"_And to Rin's dismay…SESSH-O-MAR-U IS GAY!" _

Kids (and a few immature teachers) danced around him most of the day singing this to bug him. On the contrary, Inuyasha thought it was pretty funny and cracked up every time, quite defeating their purposes.

The only one that bothered him was:

"_Whiiiich Tai-sho boy is gay?" _

**So, tune in next time, and blah blah blah. Plz review. Oh, and here are some youtube links you can copy and paste if you want to know what these songs would sound sorta like. **

**I've recently discovered that Weird Al Yankovic ROCKS! His songs are awesome. I've been on youtube listening to them all day. I'm trying to memorize "Weasel Stomping Day" so I can sing it off the top of my head and scare people. **

**Here are some links if you need to listen to what the songs sorta sounded like:**

** who is up way past her 'bed time', **

**hippy-chicky.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ah, well, I'm feeling very generous right now, because I just got more Fruits Basket volumes! YAYZ! I'm now half-way finished with the series! YAYZ! And also, Blades of Glory is on paperview right now, and I've just been waiting forever to see it again! ITS SO FUCKIN HILARIOUS!

**QueenOfBronx: Yes, I do have some fuckin talent, don't I?**

**-Heir-of-Satan: love ur name! and, I love parodies, so I love weird al yankovic and I just had to use one of his songs. **

**sesshi's-gurl: How could anybody NOT love pink afro dude? Lol.**

**I decided to do individual feedback on this one. My reviewers must have a high stupidity tolerance, and deserve some recognition. **

**Now, in this chapter, we should be getting back to the John Tucker parody aspect a little bit.**

"_Now, remember, there's a BIG difference between kneeling down and bending over,"- Dumbledore. _

Inuyasha stood by the bus stop on the cold fall morning. He couldn't believe he was actually going on this trip. After this, it would, hopefully, all be over and all this shit would be finished with.

He wanted it to all be through with. He couldn't finish out the next year and a half in high school as the gay boy.

Yes, he and Sesshomaru were indeed staying. Earlier in the morning:

"Have fun on your trip, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru squealed. Sesshy now wore purple bell-bottoms, and a pink Abercrombie T-shirt. Being the stylish demon diva he was, of course.

He still hadn't reloaded on drinks or pot. He wasn't even on crack anymore. He just ate a handful of sugar cubes every few minutes, instead. He claimed that it worked better.

"Um…thanks," Inuyasha replied, trying not to laugh at the sight of his brother. (can YOU picture fluffy in purple bell-bottoms? I can. And its not pretty. Well, actually, he is pretty. That's why its scary…)

"Try to meet some cute boys!" he giggled.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru constantly insisted, after reading the paper, that Inuyasha simply HAD to be gay. And that it would be a brotherly "coming out" experience. Inuyasha nearly threw up when he heard him say that.

"Fine, just bring me a couple back," Sesshomaru said, "This town is LOADED with hot guys. That's why we're staying!"

"Wha…but…." Inuyasha mumbled. Everyone thought he was gay, and they were STAYING.

"Yep! I LOVE IT HERE! Great shopping, cute men, we're staying!"

Inuyasha contemplated. Bad part people thought he was gay and he got teased a lot for Sesshomaru being gay. But that might blow over.

Good partKagome…

"Okay, I like it here, too," Inuyasha agreed, walking out the door and starting to the school to hop on the bus.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled, running up to Inuyasha.

"What's up?" Miroku asked, smiling widely.

"And why are you so damn cheerful this morning?" Inuyasha asked, too tired to listen to someone so loud.

"I did it!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly.

"You did _what_, exactly?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

"I got to second base with Sango!" Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I thought you were gay…" 

"It turns out I'm NOT!" Miroku said happily.

"Well, that's a little less to worry about, I guess," Inuyasha said, sounding very releived. He knew how mischevious Miroku's "cursed hand" could be.

Kagome came running towards them, her suitcase bumping roughly behind her.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled, catching up. She was wearing a green, fleece jacket and a long red wool skirt. A little ahead of the season, but she still looked cute.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, as she ran up. "Miroku's not a queen anymore!"

"Your not?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Sorry. I'm back to only wanting 'one thing' from one gender," Miroku said. Kagome was so sad that she'd just lost her best gal pal, she didn't even notice his hand "caressing" her butt.

Inuyasha did, however.

"Ow!" Miroku exclaimed, after being bonked on the head.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy!" Miroku exclaimed sarcastically. Inuyasha misunderstood what he meant by this and bonked him again.

After about ten minutes, the rest of them arrived and they started loading onto the buses.

Miroku sat with Sango, Kikyo sat with Rin and gave her a make-over (against Rin's will, of course), so, Inuyasha and Kagome were pretty much stuck together.

They sat far from Koga, even though they looked fairly innocent together (since Koga could assume that Kagome was a 'gal pal') tey didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Or the right idea…

"So, Rin, what happened with you and that afro guy the other night?" Kikyo asked, curiously, with her up-talker accent.

"We did it," Rin answered, honestly. She wasn't the dishonest type…or the shameful type.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you!" Kikyo said proudly, putting some lipstick on her.

"Now, remember, Inuyasha, your not _really_ doing anything, so don't be scared!" Kagome whispered to him.

Inuyasha almost thought to say "Feh! I'm not scared". But, even he couldn't deny being scared of something like that.

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked, sounding quite scared.

"I promise," Kagome said, putting an arm around him, trying to comfort him a little bit.

"Fine, but you better love me for this!" Inuayasha joked. Neither of them realized what it sounded like and cracked up laughing.

It was about three hours before they all got there. Kagome had gone to asleep and was unknowingly resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha had also fallen asleep. His head was resting against the back of the bus seat, and his white hair was hanging off behind it, left to the entertainment of two very bored girls behind them…

"ATTENTION, STUDENTS!" the principal yelled, through the yelling and talking amongst the students. They all hushed down. Inuyasha and Kagome awoke, each blushing at their position. Inuyasha was also blushing because the girls behind them had put his hair into two braids and pink bows at the end of each. He quickly used his claws to tip through the bows, and put his hair back to normal. He turned around and growled at the giggling girls.

"Thank you," the principal said, "Now, I expect no 'funny business' whatsoever on this trip" he continued, making the students giggle, "and you are all to behave as young adults. NOT children.

"Now, we are at the hotel. Once you get inside, you may form an orderly line, and Ms. Quan and I will hand you your room keys and assign your rooms. Your all old enough for us to trust you, and we're not going to be constantly monitering you like babies-

"Thank you, Principal Skinner," Ms. Quan cut in, realizing that this could be a very long 'maturity speech', "Now, go in the hotel and have a nice trip!" she concluded. The students let out a sigh of relief-partially because the trip could start, partially because she had stopped Principal Skinner.

A.N.: Yes, I stole Principal Skinner from The Simpsons. He will be returned shortly, don't fret.

They all got out of the bus (I don't care if it's illogical that the whole grade came in one bus! Honestly, if you find THAT weird, then what do you think of the rest of the fanfic? Dumbass. ) and got into the hotel.

They formed a line and got their room-keys.

Coincidentally, Kagome, Rin, and Kikyo all got put in the same room. Yeah.

And coincidentally, Inuyasha and Miroku were in the room next to them.

"Ok, now let's get to the girls' room!" Miroku exclaimed, after they were all situated.

"Fuckin pervert," Inuyasha said.

"To exact our revenge, of course," Miroku said innocently, though he had other things on his mind.

"We STILL have to go to the game. We're not going to the girls' room for like four hours," Inuyasha explained.

"Yes, of course…" Miroku said, still sounding suspicious.

Just then, someone knocked on their door.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Kagome teased, when Inuyasha opened the door. He tried to glare at her, but a smile broke through anyway.

"Not at all," Miroku said, arching an eyebrow.

"PUT THAT THING DOWN!" Rin yelled at him. Miroku raised his eyebrow higher.

"AAAAAHHH! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin asked, getting angry. She had been quiet and kept to herself when she had voices in her head to argue on their own, but without them she had been brought back down to earth and said things to people instead of to the voices.

"Anyway…" Kagome staid, a bit worried about Rin, "We're going to the pharmacy to get Koga's 'medication'. Wanna come?"

" 'Medication'?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome smiled.

"Sure," he shrugged and they went out the door.

Little did he know, the "pharmacy" was located in a guy named Fred's trunk. They got the 'stuff', went to a gas station and bought a lighter shaped like a hot dog, went back, a few minutes before the game, and gave Inuyasha instructions for what he was to do.

"That doesn't make any sense," Inuyasha said.

"It will," Kagome said, sounding confident in her plan. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if he had gone and picked another crazy one…

"Ok…" he replied skeptically. They were confident that Koga considered Inuyasha his boyfriend, so the plan should work.

Kagome discreetly slipped the dissolving pills into Koga's water bottle on the bench, then rushed into the crowd.

Inuyasha caught Koga at the end of the team's line, before he walked into the basketball court to play the other team.

"Hey," Koga said to him, "Sorry about what happened the other day."

"It's ok," Inuyasha said quickly, pulling the lighter out of his pocket.

"Look. It's a weiner," Inuyasha recited, as he had been told to. Then he lit it. "It's a flaming weiner!"

"Ok…" Koga said, skeptically. Inuyasha shoved it in his hand.

"Now it's yours. Now you have a flaming wiener," Inuyasha said quickly.

"What the…

"GO PLAY WITH YOUR FLAMING WEINER!" Inuyasha yelled and shoved him out the door.

Koga ran out into the court. He took a swig of his water, right before the game start. That was a good thing. The steps in the plan would have been too far apart if he hadn't.

Koga got the ball, dribbled it down the court, slam dunked it into the basket.

Then, suddenly as he slammed it in, he cried out "I HAVE A FLAMING WIENER! I HAVE A FLAMING WIENER! I HAVE A FLAMING WIENER!"

"What on earth does he mean?" the coach of the opposite team asked their team's coach.

"Obviously, he has a flaming wiener, dumbass!" the other coach retorted, somehow making the other coach to look like the dumbass.

Well, Koga got five more hoops in, and yelled each time, "I HAVE A FLAMING WIENER! **I HAVE A FLAMING WIENER!**"

Somehow, it seemed almost as if it was helping him score goals. Before they knew it, the rest of the team was claiming to be flaming wieners every time they made a shot, and made at least two shots after that.

Seeing as how it won them the game, the team name was officially changed to "**The Flaming Wieners!**"

**So, there you have it! Don't fret! Inuyasha will seduce Koga in our next chapter! I never intended for this to be such a long story, but I had completely forgotten about the game! I know, how could I? And, I HAVE to do this. It's just too funny. **

**Whenever I wrote about the sleeping arrangements, I added Sango's name in the room with the girls at first, then thought about how in "John Tucker Must Die" there were only five girls involved in the revenge, and Sango made six. At first I slapped myself in the head for making an incorrect parody (laugh), then, I realized that I haven't been using Sango. I don't know why I didn't. It almost feels wrong. I don't know why I made Rin Kagome's best friend and not Sango, but I guess variety is a good thing right? Yours who is watching a crappy were wolf movie on abc family, **

**Kanomi-Fro.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, pplz! We got three more chapters left and then I'm outta here! BUT, if you really liked this, I'm making another parody soon. I just don't want to start it yet, because I would like NEVER update anything if I had two stories balancing out.

**Besides, this is the type of story that I could very easily make a sequal to. ; ) **

**And, I just want to say that I'm incredibly sorry for all the gay bashing I've done in this story. I have no idea what's so funny about two guys fucking each other instead of a man and a woman (excluding the difference in which hole they use), but it makes me laugh. Anywayz, I'm EXTREMELY sorry if I've offended anybody, honestly!**

**READER DESCRETION IS ADVISED! The following chappy contains some downright disgusting 'suggestions' and some plainly fucked up content. No lemons, though. I promise. I HATE lemons. **

**I'm too lazy to do individual feedback. Live with it. **

**So, here it is. Read it, love it, review so you can tell me, k? **

"_Make no mistake, Kyle! By the time this is over, you __**WILL suck my balls!**__" Eric Cartman-South Park. _

So, after the flaming wieners won the game, we come to that night.

Miraculously, Koga couldn't remember what had happened during the game. But, everyone was being very nice to him for some reason. Apparently he won the game!

And now, it's the nighttime, in which the "evening procedures" are taking place.

Just a note, in all this, Inuyasha had become a bit more gruff and high-tempered and less shy. Less shy of punching people…

So, THAT'S why Inuyasha's such a fucked up little monkey. It's not because he was a hanyou and its not because he was orphaned young and his parents died and his brother hated him along with society in general.

It's because he was forced to seduce Koga.

"Now, put this on," Miroku said, handing Inuyasha some very sexy lingerie, consisting of a bra and thong.

"**HELL NO**!" Inuyasha yelled, bonking him on the head.

"The web camera's only going to see his upper half," Kagome explained, "Now, take your shirt off."

If only she wasn't saying this to him under such circumstances!

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. He couldn't hit Kagome (besides for it being Kagome, he didn't believe in hitting girls), so he just hit Miroku again. He didn't have any problems with removing his shirt, he only had problems with removing it for Koga. Eew!

"Come on, it won't work otherwise!" Kikyo pleaded.

"Fine" Inuyasha grumbled, pulling his shirt off. Miroku had prayed for such a thing so many times, and now that it was happening, he just haaaaaaaad to be strait! _Life's not fair!_ He thought.

"Ok, now set up the camera," Rin ordered Inuyasha.

"Hell if I know how to do that!" he retorted. He hadn't been around any computers except in school, he didn't know how to do that kind of shit!

"I'll do it," Kagome said, irritated, taking the camera and hooking it up to the computer.

"Ok, now we'll tell you exactly what to say," Miroku said.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, "But I better not come in any real 'contact' with this guy!"

"It's perfectly safe," Kagome reassured him.

"Ok, the camera's all set up, and I'm sending the invitation!" Kagome said, clicking around on the computer, "Ok now hide!"

She pulled Miroku, Rin, and Kikyo to the bed that was behind the computer.

So, amazingly, Koga wasn't even curious about the whole flaming wiener incident.

_INUYASHA HAS SENT YOU A PRIVATE WEB CAM INVITATION._ Appeared on Koga's computer screen, which he was amazingly sitting at that very moment. And, also amazingly, he had brought his camera with him.

A.N.: Parodies just bring out the ugly truth in everything, don't they?

Koga clicked _Yes, start web cam_

"Hey," Koga said, smiling broadly. Kagome was holding up a notebook in front of her. **HEY. **It read.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied.

"What's up?" Koga asked, still smiling. Inuyasha just knew what he was thinking. He had to try very hard not to barf.

**NOTHIN' MUCH. **The notebook read.

"Nothin' much," Inuyasha replied, as nonchalantly as he could.

"Cool," Koga said, looking at him expectantly.

LOOK UNDER YOUR BED. I LEFT YOU A SURPRISE.

"Look under your bed, I left you a surprise," Inuyasha said, mechanically.

**SEXIER! **Miroku's hand-writing read. He would do anything for a good laugh, wouldn't he?

Koga turned his chair and picked up something from under the bed. It was a little red bag-Inuyasha assumed Kagome had left it there. Koga pulled something out of it. Plastic wrap?

"What do I do with this?" Koga asked, mischievously, with a sly smile on his face. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he could take a good guess.

YOU KNOW! (say it sexier!)

Kagome's handwriting. How could she?

"You know," Inuyasha replied, trying to raise an eyebrow. He was quite talented in his eyebrows, but it was still hard to do.

"Who's room?" Koga asked, smiling evilly.

MY ROOM. I'M TWO DOORS DOWN FROM YOU.

"My room. I'm two doors down from you," Inuyasha said, still very mechanically.

"Do I need to climb out on the porches to get there?" Koga asked.

"Why the hell would you do that? Just walk two doors down in the hallway," Inuyasha said.

"Ok," Koga said, quite giddy.

**PLASTIC WRAP!**

"Oh, and put the plastic wrap on," Inuyasha said, waiting for it to all be over.

"But…I'm going out in the hallway," Koga said, a little nervous.

THE RISKY PART IS WAS MAKES IT SEXY.

"The frisky-I mean, _risky_ part is what makes it sexy," Inuyasha said, ever the tin man.

"Ok!" Koga said, excitedly. He began taking his shirt off and rolling out the plastic wrap.

Inuyasha shot the note pat people a pleading look that obviously read, **I don't wanna see THAT! **

Inuyasha wouldn't wait for pre-written lines, though.

"Don't do it in front of the webcam!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Er…surprise…me."

Koga obeyed, turning the web cam off. Inuyasha turned his web cam off, as well.

He immediately put his shirt back on. _Ok, now I can just put this whole ugly scene behind me!_

"Ok, and now we wait," Kagome told him, "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha was shaking violently. This was one of those things you could never forget.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Kagome exclaimed, holding him, "ssshhhh…It's all gonna be ok, it's all gonna be ok," she assured him.

Inuyasha immediately pulled out, feeling like a baby.

But, who wouldn't be scared after something like that?

"I hate to interrupt," Miroku said, "But, it would be best if we went in the hallway to observe the outcome."

A.N.: I just now realized that I haven't done a very good job with the way any of our characters speak. Miroku's hard to remember, though! Give me a break! ARGH!

They waited for Koga's footsteps and the opening of their coach's hotel door.

They, then, went out into the hallway, excitedly.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! WHAT THE **FUCK**!" The coach's yell rang throughout the hotel. Teenage curiosity overcame, and pretty much the entire school congregated outside the door.

The door suddenly burst open, and a plastic-wrapped Koga was pushed out.

Principal Skinner came out of his room, and found Koga (who had the plastic wrap around his…y'know) being pinched by his ear by the coach.

"Look who I found in my room!" the coach exclaimed.

"Look, we said we weren't going to constantly be moderating, and I'm very happy about your honesty, but the antics of you and your players, however inappropriate they may be, are not any of my concern," Principal Skinner lectured.

"I didn't bring this one in! He was just THERE!" The coach said.

The students were all laughing, Koga's face was red, and they were all quite satisfied.

_Sorry! I guess I was off in count._ Inuyasha mouthed.

Koga stared blankly. This boy was driving him INSANE!

"Ok, Mister Koga, I don't know what your ambitions were, showing up in your coach's room wearing nothing but plastic wrap, but I'm going to overlook this little incident, seeing as how the coach _and_ yourself could be blamed if I were to take action, when this is so clearly only your intentions. Damn those 'child protection' laws," Principal Skinner muttered, "Now, everyone go back to bed!"

Koga blanched with horror as a few camera's flashed off.

A.N.: I learned "blanched" in GT today and I just had to use it! I have an obsession with new words…

Haha, it was 7:30. No one was in bed yet. And no one would forget this little incident.

Maybe, Koga could have wiggled his way out of this embarrassing little incident if it had been a thong, but, honestly, what could he do with plastic wrap?

So, Koga was avenged and humiliated and that was that. Soon after all this, Inuyasha told Koga they were "breaking up". Koga gave Inuyasha a goodbye kiss, Inuyasha punched him in the nose then

punched Miroku out of anger.

And Inuyasha and Kagome won't officially hook up until next chapter.

Now I must go watch the new Degrassi episode! (the one in which Spinner breaks his balls or something like that) I don't spend all my time on anime, y'know. So, yours who has just unintentionally learned the "names" of Spinner's balls,

Kanomi-Fro. : )


	19. Chapter 19

OMG, I just found the GREATEST thing ever! Malice Mizer! It's a Japanese rock band, and they are AWESOME!

Ok, so here it is! Our second to last chappy! Read it over and over and cherish it, like the good creepy little Inuyasha fan you are.

**Still to lazy to keep up my feedback promise. **

**Read it. **

**OR ELSE. **

**So, I was gonna put incest in this chapter and the big InuxKag moment in the next, but they've been reversed. So, incest and cross-dressing won't come until the next chapter. **

**This chapter has two whole quotes because I couldn't make a decision. Now, READ. **

**Oh, and I just put up another fanfic! PLEASE PLEASE READ! If you were one of the angry people that got mad at me for taking down The Princess and the Pauper, you'll probably like this story. There are obvious similarities. **

"_Stan, you're at that age where your starting to notice **boobs**. And, as you get older, you'll go through a dozen…maybe a **hundred **pairs of **boobs**, until you find that special pair of **boobs** that you want to spend the rest of your life with," Randy. Marsh-South Park._

"_I couldn't love a human baby more than I love this brush," Chaz Michael Michaels- Blades of Glory. _

Koga refused to speak to Inuyasha on the bus ride home, after he "broke up" with him. Inuyasha had no desire to be spoken to, anyway.

Rin's voices disappeared.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, on the ride home.

"Yes?"

"This whole thing is _really_ gonna screw me up!"

"I know, I know. You're supposed to be that way."

"Gee, thanks."

The bus ride home was long and boring.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to the park?" Kagome asked them all once they got off the bus.

"I can't," Kikyo said. Rin and Miroku shared similar stories, of pure coincidence, of course.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sure," he answered.

So, Inuyasha and Kagome went to the park. The park was beautiful and it's center consisted of a large square with lots of water spiggets that water shot out of at precisely midnight each night. There was a gigantic fountain in the middle of it. They randomly picked the spot right in front of it to stand at.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said once they were directly in front of the fountain.

"Yes?"

"Why is it so fuckin late in the story and we _still_ haven't hooked up, yet?"

"Well, I think it's because the authoress likes to torture our very few readers with evil suspense techniques," Kagome answered.

"If she's that good at suspense, why can't she be more detailed about the general story?"

"Because she's lazy and busy watching a Degrassi marathon."

A.N.: Well, there you have it. Inuyasha and Kagome have explained everything to you. I expect no questioning from reviewers.

"Ok, well what about now?"

"The marathon is over."

Inuyasha was relieved of the teenage drama series' marathon's end, and embraced Kagome in a random outburst of compassion.

"Oh, Kagome, you've relieved me of all my pain and anxiety!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Huh? You never specifically stated anywhere in the story that you were suffering from any pain or anx. Besides the whole revenge plot, of course."

"Really? Hmm…you've showed me that I'm not so different just because I'm a hanyou and that there are people out there who will accept me?"

"Nah, the odds of a human and demon fucking each other aren't that narrow. There are lots of other hanyous around."

"Ok…you've raised my self-asteem?"

"No, you've always been a cocky ass."

"You've shown me the error of my ways?"

"Nope."

"You…" Inuyasha scratched his head, trying to find a cliché moral or romantic phrase. There wasn't much left.

"You're hot!"

"Works for me!"

So, they stood in front of the fountain and kissed eachother madly, as the water spiggets around them all shot off, coincidentally at that exact moment, creating a beautiful scene.

And, then they felt eachother up.

And then they…bow chicka wow wow-ed all over the place, which was quite uncomfortable with water shooting off everywhere. And, Kagome made Inuyasha wear a mask much resembling the one worn by the "masked figure" in her dream.

That just made poor Inuyasha even more confused.

And then they put their clothes back on in a happy daze. They had both found their soul mate. And lost their virginity.

"Hey, is it ok if I stay over at your place?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows suggestively. This would prove to Sesshomaru that he was strait.

"Sure," he answered, quite pleased with himself, not bothering to finish buttoning his shirt.

"NOT THAT!" Kagome slapped the pervert upside the head, "Geez, your getting more like Miroku everyday."

"Then, why do you need to stay over?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if there was really nothing in it for him.

"My mom'll ask me where I was. I can call from your place and say I'm at Sango's," Kagome replied.

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered, and they went to his trailer.

As they approached the happy home on wheels, Inuyasha and Kagome noticed lights and some loud music coming from the trailer. It was amazing their weren't any cops their, provided by the old lady who lived next door.

"What's going on in your house?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Hell if I know," he replied. They walked a little further and were flat out mortified by what they saw inside.

_They_ were all there.

Sesshomaru.

Koga.

Naked Pink Afro Dude.

Miroku (even though he swore he was strait now, he still had some gay pleasures, such as tight pants and loud music with cliché lights).

Naraku.

Bankotsu.

Jenkotsu (sp? Idk, I haven't watched the show in a million years, lol.)

And, of course, Mary Poppins.

Just as they came in, they found all of them singing gaily.

Oh, yeah, you just _know_ what this is leading to!

They all sang loudly:

"IT'S OK TO BE GAY! LET'S REJOICE WITH THE BOYS IN THE GAY WAAAY! HOORAY FOR THE KIND OF MAN THAT YOU WILL FIND IN THE GAAAY WAAAYYYY!"

And right then, a drunk Sesshomaru came up to Inuyasha, put his arm around him, singing, "MY BROTHEEEER, QUEEN OF THEM ALL! SOME BROTHERLY LOVE IS A PLEASURE FOR ALL!"

A drunk Koga came up and kissed Inuyasha smack on the lips. Inuyasha waved his arms frantically, trying to escape or signal for help, but the rest of them were drunk, and Kagome was too busy laughing.

Inuyasha finally escaped and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The phone immediately started ringing just then.

"HEY, MAN, GAY MAN! PICK UP OUR PHONE! TELL THEM THAT I'M AWAAAAY…." Sesshomaru ordered/sang Inuyasha, drunkenly.

Koga's eyes drooped sleepily and he mumbled something under his breath then laughed loudly.

"You look like this boi I used to date…but then, he said I had a flaming wiener and made me wear plastic wrap…" Koga muttered.

Inuyasha pulled out immediately, while Kagome rolled on the ground, laughin her ass off.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked. But all he got in reply was,

"Now, remember, little bro, there's a BIG difference between kneeling down and bending over. HAHAHAHAHA!"

And then, they all joined in again (especially Jenkotsu)

"IT'S OK TO BE GAY, LET'S REJOICE WITH THE BOYS IN THE GAAYY WAAAAAYYYYY!"

"COME AND OPEN YOUR EYES! BA HA HA HA! IT'S A MATTER OF 'SIIIIZE!'"

**So almost every male character on Inuyasha was gay. Who knew? **

**And, I re-modified that song myself some. **

**LET'S REJOICE WITH THE BOYS IN THE GAY WAAAYYYY**!

**What a happy fucking ending. **

**But, wait! This isn't the ending! **

**One more chapter. **

**Then you can return to your normal, dull, boring lives. **

**Yours who is too tired to even think of an original ending statement, **

**Kanomi-Fro. **

**p.s. If you would like to know what the song sounded like, go on youtube and look up "Harry Potter It's OK To Be Gay". **


	20. Chapter 20

**I dedicate this chapter to John Lennon. **

**The man who taught us to Give Peace a Chance. **

**Who died twenty-seven years ago today. **

**He will be remembered. **

"_I don't know what folks think in…Florida, but here in the great state of Wisconsin, cuzin' luvin' is frowned upon," Eric Foreman-That 70's Show._

Long Term Couple Summary.

Kagome and Inuyasha:

They got together, of course, and stayed together. They never got married, because they preferred to simply "be together", but they did live together and had three delightful little bastards.

Sango and Miroku:

The Secret Monk Mafia was against them getting married, but Miroku sucked the opposed into his wind tunnel, and implied that anyone else who opposed might also "disappear". So, they lived happily ever after. Whether The Secret Monk Mafia liked it or not.

…Monk Mafia: WE ARE AGAINST THIS MARRIAGE!

Miroku: That's fine, that's fine! Everyone's entitled to an opinion, my good man! –pulls glove thingy off- WHOOOOSH!

Monk Mafia: WHAT THE HELL?

Miroku: Have FUUUUN!

Monk Mafia: YOUR HAND SMELLS LIKE MAC'N'CHEESE!

Miroku: Why, thank you! And, good day, sir!…

Naked Pink Afro Dude and Rin:

They got jobs together, wearing giant rat costumes, at the local Chuckie Cheese's, and spent their days running around in those little tubes they have there that they refer to as jungle gyms, and scaring the shit out of little kids. And rolling around naked in the left-over pizzas…

Sesshy:

He decided to just "drift" from man to man to ferret for the rest of his life.

Kikyo and Naraku:

Well, she found an evil little bastard who couldn't get laid by anyone else (the same Naraku that infested Kagome's dreams and tried a million corny pick-up lines) and who didn't get tired of her, so they got hitched, then moved to Las Vegas and started a casino/motel. The cops never caught what went on behind their casino curtains…

I think that sums up everybody, right?

Oh, wait.

Koga and Harry Potter:

Koga went to the wizard world in desperation and heart-ache, found Harry Potter by mere coincidence, went out to coffee with him, and decided to get married. Harry Potter made gay marriage legal in all of the wizard world, because NOBODY defies Harry Potter.

And because, we ALL know that Harry Potter's gay!

So, that's everyone's long-term future.

Now back to an earlier summary.

So, after the big "It's OK to be GAY bash".

It's morning, and everybody's lying unconscious, hungover, and on top of each other.

"Wh-what happened last night?" Koga asked, drearily. Kagome and Inuyasha had figured 'what the hell!' and had gotten drunk, too. They were also lying on the floor, hungover, with heads banging.

"We had a family reunion!" Sesshomaru explained. He hadn't actually been drinking, he had just been loopy.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at him.

"What did you say?!?" Inuyasha asked, in a small voice.

"Well you remember your Aunt Mary Poppins, and your cousin Koga!" Sesshomaru gestured at Koga, and then to the drunk British nanny lying stoned in the corner.

"COUSIN?" they said in unision.

"But, I've never seen him before!"

"Of course you did, when you were an iiiiiitty-bitty toddlers!" Sesshomaru explained.

They both gaped at eachother in horror.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"**Nothing.** **Nothing** is wrong. Right_, Koga_?" Inuyasha said, implying that they would forget anything ever happened.

"Right," Koga agreed.

Events that would never be spoken of again were buried deep down that morning.

Until Kagome and Miroku brought them up for torturous reasons in the near future, of course.

So, there we have it. I'm sorry that's so short and everything.

FIN.

But, wait!

Something's missing!

What could it be?

THE MUSICAL SCENE, DUMBASS!

This one's all on Naked Pink Afro Dude. He begged me for a solo deal, and I finally gave in.

Naked Pink Afro Dude had glittery boots on, a big-ass cowboy hat, and somehow a sheriff's badge. A stage magically appeared in their trailer. A big disco ball came down from the ceiling. Yeah…

"I SHOT THE SHERIIIIIFF! BUT I DID NOT SHOOT THE DEPUUUUTYYYYYY!"

Naraku and Mary Poppins on back-up:

"HE DIDN'T DO IT! HE DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I SHOT THE SHERIIIIF! BUT ME AND THE DEP. GOT ALL FREAAAKKKYYYYYYYY!"

Back up:

"THEY GOT THEIR FREAK ON! THEY GOT THEIR FREAK ON!"

And, they were all doing the Trevolta.

Our next song (by Blink123):

Naked Pink Afro Dude: IIIIIIIII wanna fuck a dog in the ass! I wanna fuck a dog in the ass! I wanna fuck a fuckin dooooog! That's right kids!

Naraku and Mary Poppins: Weeee wanna fuck a dog in the ass! We wanna fuck a dog in the ass! We wanna fuck a dooog!

Inuyasha: You better not be talking about me, ya assholes!

Naked Pink Afro Dude: IIIIIIIII tried to fuck your mom in the ass! I tried to fuck your dad in the ass! All I found was the doooog…and his ass!

The vulgar song continues in the backround.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea, Kagome?"

"KOGA'S YOUR COUSIN! BA HA HA HA HA!"

"Shutup."

And they all lived happily ever after. More or less.

**And so our beloved monstrosity ends. **

**And, so there it is! **

**Tears, tears. That's for John Lennon. A beautiful and much-missed soul. **

**Although, I'm not sure how much he would appreciate this chapter…**

**Anyways, I love you all, thanks for reviewing! Please give me one last review! **

**Watch out for my next parody, it'll be at a web link near you! **

**Yours who just got overly-mushy, **

**Kanomi-Fro. **


End file.
